You're Perfect: A Tahnorra FanFic
by FromTheNight
Summary: Korra spots Mako and Asami together even after he kisses her. She and Bolin go out to dinner only to note the strange absence of Tahno. Korra talks to Tahno about personal experiences. Later, Korra seeks comfort from Tahno leading to an eventual Tahnorra.
1. TwoFaced

_"__You wanna go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" She stands up and looks me directly in the face. She's different to other girls. More… aggressive. _

_"__Go for it! I'll give you the first shot." And then we just stare at each other. She's actually quite pretty despite the look of hatred on her face. Those blue eyes pierce into me. They're so beautiful. Maybe we could be friends one day. After the tournament of course… And now I'm getting lost in those two azure eyes. I don't even comprehend the fact that she's lifting her arm. _

_She brings her fingers up to her mouth and whistles. It sets me a little of guard and at first all I can think is, Pathetic. I'm about to make a remark when a giant polarbeardogthingymajig sticks its head in through the window and roars in my face._

_My first instinct is to scream. But then I quickly compose myself before walking off. _

_No. I will never be friends with the Avatar and her mutt. I will always truly hate her with all my strength. Whatever thoughts I had about how strong she was and how pretty are gone. And I must promise myself to never look into those eyes in fear that I get lost in them again. No. I will hate the Avatar._

* * *

Korra's eyes fluttered open to welcome a new day. She lay in bed for many more minutes before finally slipping out of bed. She changed into her traditional water tribe clothing, fixed on her arm bracers and went into the bathroom to do her hair.

As she was brushing her hair out she was relieved to remember that she had sent Amon running and today was the first in a long time not to be fearful. However there were many ex-benders hoping and expecting she would come and return their inborn skill.

That would start tomorrow. For now they would have to wait. For today Korra wanted to mend her relationship with Mako. She could still feel this tingling sensation on her lips from where he had kissed her last night.

She quickly shoved her hair into the three water tribe spools and ran out into the hall. But first she wanted to find Tenzin and organise the events of tomorrow with him. She decided to check the sky bison stable. It was about this time of day that he normally fed them.

Rolling up her sleeves she walked around the island to the stable. She thought she could hear murmurs behind the stables.

"Don't worry." That sounded a lot like Mako. But what we he be doing in the sky bison stable, and who was he talking t.

Intrigued, she tip-toed to the back of the back of the stable, staying well out of sight.

"I love you Korra." The words played in her mind over and over again. "I love you Korra, I love you Korra."

She peeked her head around to where two silhouettes were standing, kissing passionately. Mako and Asami. At that moment Korra felt like running foward and slapping Mako across the face, but she restrained herself.

Korra blinked the tears away and ran in the opposite direction. "I love you Korra."

'Yeah right' she thought as she slammed the door closed to her room and slid down it to the floor. Korra buried her face in her hands. Even after Amon was gone she wasn't happy. She didn't have anyone to hold anymore and nobody loved her.

"I love you Korra"

'Shut up Mako. You and I both know you don't. Not after what I just saw' she thought bitterly.

She wanted to talk to someone about it. Mako didn't know she knew so she couldn't tell Pema or Tenzin or Asami or even Bolin. So who was there?

Her clothing was sodden from her tears and she was crumpled on a heap on the ground, silent now. What could she do? Crying wouldn't help. Nothing would.

Knock. Knock.

"Go away!" She groaned.

"Where have you been? We were worried," Mako whispered through the door. Korra lifted her arm and locked the door before slumping on the floor again.

"Korra, why'd you lock the door?" Mako demanded, "What's wrong?"

Korra didn't know what to say or what to do. She wiped away the tear stains and lay on her bed. Only then she noticed how hungry she was. She checked the time. 2pm. Her hunger got the better of her.

She unlocked and opened the door. Mako tried to hug her but she pushed him off.

"Not now, please," Korra whispered. She was calm again on the outside but furious and upset on the inside. She was also heavily afraid. She couldn't keep this from Mako for ever.

She went to the dining room to see what remained of lunch which she quickly devoured.

"Hungry?" Bolin walked into the room just as she stuffed a dumpling into her mouth. Bolin always made her smile no matter what situation she was in. She nodded slowly with a large smile on her face (mostly because she had a dumpling in her mouth). She swallowed.

"Everyone's been looking for you. We were worried that you'd been captured by Amon."

"No I think Amon's gone for good."

Bolin picked up a dumpling and popped it in his mouth, "Then where were you if you weren't captured by an evil blood-bender?"

"Uuuh, in my room?" Korra responded hesitantly. Bolin shrugged.

"Yeah, but why?"

Korra shook her head. She couldn't tell anyone. Well maybe Meelo but what help would he be? She got up but Bolin caught her by the shoulder.

"You seem glum. Why not come out to Narook's with me and get some dinner, as friends," Bolin smiled and popped another dumpling in his mouth.

"You know what. That sounds like fun!"

* * *

"So how are things with you and Mako?"

Korra's eyes drooped and her smile slowly faded. Mako felt like a missing part of her, a missing part she couldn't trust that kept on straying. All she wanted was for Mako to be hers and hers only and not some sort of toy shared between multiple little girls.

"Mmmm…" Korra hummed quietly as she poked and swirled her noodles around with her chopsticks, "Where's Mako now?"

Bolin shrugged, "He's with Asami…something about an errand to run on the other side of the island."

Of course he was with Asami! Where else did she think he would be? Korra continued eating with her eyes down. She listened to the quiet drip of the rain outside and felt oddly lonely inside. She knew she always had Bolin as a friend. But she wanted more, and that made her feel greedy and selfish.

"I wonder where Tahno is," Bolin glanced over at the vacant table where the Wolfbats used to sit. Now that Korra thought about it, she hadn't seen Tahno since that brief conversation in the police station. Where was he?


	2. On Your Knees

Today was the day. She shifted nervously from foot to foot. Hundreds of people would be expecting her to energy bend and give them back their bending. But she was worried that she wouldn't be able to do it all of a sudden and look like a fool. She looked to her left, there stood a smiling Bolin. She looked to her right, there stood Asami and Mako standing rather close for her likings.

'I need to put my trust in Aang.' She thought.

Tenzin stepped up to the microphone and slowly hushed the crowd.

"Today, Avatar Korra will begin returning the gift of bending to all those affected by Amon. Today we start with all water-benders. Please be patient with Korra as she has to energy bend, which is an extremely tiring process. I now give you Avatar Korra."

Korra walked forward smiling and waving. She watched as the police officers ushered the crowd of ex-water benders into a sketchy line.

She rolled back her sleeves as the first person walked up. She was a young woman, no older than 30, who appeared to be pregnant.

"Kneel," Korra instructed and the woman did so. Korra placed her thumb on the woman's forehead and her index finger on her temple. Amazed gasps from the crowd aroused as her eyes lit up into a bright light. When she removed her fingers and her eyes had returned to their usual state she signalled for the woman to attempt to bend the Yue Bay's water.

The woman stood nervously on the edge of the water. Like many ex-benders Korra figured she was scared of bending now, scared that she would never be healed. The woman was pleasantly surprised though when she lifted her arms, causing a stream of water to rise high into the air.

The woman raced over to Korra and threw her arms around her before whispering in her ear, "Thankyou Avatar Korra."

Korra gave many people their bending back that day. But she noted the absence of one particular bender of whom she'd been expecting. She saddled up Naga when no one was looking and headed off through the rain and into the shadows.

* * *

At that moment, Tahno was looking out his window at the moon. The rain sent shivers down his spine. He wanted nothing to do with his element anymore.

Tahno had locked himself up in his apartment for the past 2 weeks in fear of Amon. He had no idea of any of the events that had occurred and was positive that a war was still raging on outside of his dwelling. His apartment resembled that of a birds nest. It was dirty and had clothes littered over the floor and empty bottles of alcohol wedged inbetween peices of furniture, yet he managed to keep his living room neat enough even though he hadn't had a visitor in the past while that actually wanted to sit and talk with him.

He'd had plenty of 'visitors' which had caused the black and blue marks all over his body. He was the victim of multiple raids and assaults. Tahno was worn down and tired. His limp hair lay dully over his shallow face.

Tahno was different, inside in out. He was bitter and quiet compared to what he used to be and could be easily raged. When he had first locked himself up in his room, he was constantly listening to the radio in hope of good news. It never came. So in a temper he smashed his radio to pieces.

The phone rang on multiple occasions. He ignored all of them and rammed his head under his pillow. He had cut of all communication with the outside world. Anywhere outside his den.

He tore his eyes away from the moon and slumped down on the ground. The knock came on his door. He groaned weakly.

"Please… Leave me alone. I'm still weak from yesterday's beat-"

"It's me."

Tahno heard a loud female voice through the door. It sounded quite familiar and he was quite confident that a girl hadn't come to beat him up.

He stood up and walked slowly to his front door and unlocked it. The Avatar, as pretty as ever, was standing in front of him.

"Tahno," she whispered.

"What do you want?" He hissed at her. Korra stood her ground.

"Can I come in?" Korra tilted her head hopefully. Tahno looked into her bright blue eyes and his hostility melted.

He sighed loudly and whispered, "Come in." He ushered her to the living room and poured her a cup of tea. He sat next to her on the couch, "So are you here to pity me? Because I don't need anyone's pity."

"No Tahno. But, are you alright?" She noticed his cut up and bruised body.

"No," He replied flatly. She sighed and walked over to his kitchen and filled up a glass of water and set to work healing him. His eyes shut gently at the cooling sensation, "Why are you here?"

She continued working for a second more before responding, "I'm here to help." He grabbed her arm and pulled it away from his bruises.

"I don't need your healing," Tahno was about to stand up when Korra pulled him down with a lash of water.

"You're not going anywhere till I'm done with you. You need help." She started by fixing his hair with water bending and then continued healing his cuts and bruises. He told her a lot. Told about how he moved to Republic city at age 12 after being raised in the North Pole. Told about his parent's death. Told about how whenever he closed his eyes Amon was there.

And when she was done healing and he was done talking she lifted him up by the elbow and gently ran her fingers down his arm. Tahno was surprised that she didn't recoil at the smell of alcohol that tinged his breath.

"Now kneel."

"WHAT!" Tahno's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "I don't know what you're th-"

"Just do it pretty boy."

Tahno hesitantly knelt down on one knee, blushing. Korra giggled and placed her fingers in the energy bending position, on the forehead and temple. Tahno almost screamed at her to stop when he saw her beautiful eyes turn a scary white.

Power. That's what he felt. He could feel waves crashing onto his body and drips of rain falling onto his head. He could hear every drop of rain of the storm falling. He could feel his water-bending return.

"Korra," he breathed when her eyes returned to blue.

"Why weren't you there today?" She looked into his grey eyes.

"Why wasn't I where?"

She shook her head. He obviously didn't know. Tahno took a deep breath and bent and streamed the water in Korra's glass upwards. And then he did something her hadn't done in a while. He burst out laughing.

He picked up Korra and spun her in the air and hugged her tight to his chest. "Thankyou Uh-vatar."

"Goodbye Tahno," Korra whispered suddenly.

Tahno was shocked at her sudden farewell. "Will I see you again?" he asked.

"Probably," she replied blushing, "Never forget what you told me today though," she carassed his face, "You are Tahno, from the Northern Water Tribe, whose parent's died when a fire army attacked your village forcing you to move to Republic City at age 12. Tahno, who's afraid of Amon and fears that every time he wakes up he'll be dead. Who's afraid of lightening and loves tea. You're Tahno; you're different to that Wolfbat I knew. You're kind and loving."

Tahno blushed and leaned forward and kissed Korra on the cheek. And then she left. And he hoped she'd come back. Perhaps he wouldn't always hate Korra like he vowed he would many weeks ago. Perhaps they could be friends. But in his heart he hoped that they would be more.


	3. Revenge is our Pleasure

Tahno spent most of that night streaming water up and down and thinking about Korra. Little did he know, at that exact moment, Korra was sitting at the dinner table thinking about him. Korra couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the dull lifeless boy in the apartment was the same person as the arrogant Wolfbat she'd meet a month ago.

She watched as Mako and Asami had a private conversation between them and giggled. And then they held hands, in front of everyone. That was it. Korra coughed loudly, got up and left the room. Mako trailed out after her. Tenzin was about to rise and follow but Pema pulled him back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his golden eyes filled with a look of concern, "You've been acting strange all of today and all of yesterday."

Korra just shook her head and she bit her lip, trying to hold the tears back. Mako leaned forward and twirled Korra's hair around his finger. She slapped his hand away and ran into her room and locked the door.

Disgusting. He was disgusting. One minute he was giggling, holding hands and kissing Asami and the next he was playing with her hair. Who did he think he was? She hated to admit it, but maybe Mako wasn't the one for her. She couldn't trust him at all and that is what she felt was what a good relationship relied on. But no, she loved Mako. Didn't she?

"I love you Korra." His voice continued playing in her head. She wiped her tears away, she had to be strong.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the city, Tahno had been dealing with more attacks. He had his bending back but he wasn't mentally stable enough to fight back. Not all six. They came at midnight and broke down his door and ran into his room and attacked him. He tried to fight back but there were too many.

They pushed him down and laughed at him and taunted him, "Cheat in the arena and we'll get our revenge our way!" The pro-benders sneered at him and knocked him down.

"Revenge is our pleasure!" another joked.

Tahno had almost given up when his mind flickered to the face of Korra. Strong and confident. If she ever came back, which he doubted, she wouldn't want to see him like this. So he stood up only to be punched in the gut. They shoved him to the ground and he could practically hear his ankle crack. Yep, now he had a fractured ankle. But that wasn't enough for them. They stripped him of his clothes (even though they were tattered and old) and left him lying on his bedroom floor, bleeding.

Tahno groaned and prayed he would die right then and there. His eyes fluttered closed and he passed out.

* * *

The next day Korra went ahead and continued energy bending on all the earth benders. She pulled back her sleeves and sighed when she was done. Mako held her hand tight but she shook it off.

"Something wrong with me?" He asked teasingly.

"No, I'm just really tired," she replied yawning. Mako smiled and went in to hold her hand again but she walked right past him, causing him to have a look of utter disbelief. He watched her walk to Naga and ride off into the back streets. He shook his head and walked over to Asami.

* * *

Korra pulled up outside Tahno's apartment building. She tied Naga up, whispered a goodbye and walked inside and up the stairs.

Tahno's apartment was on floor 3, 5th across. The first thing she noticed about his apartment was that the door had been kicked off its hinges. Panic flooded into her and she ran inside. Tahno was nowhere to be seen although broken pieces of glass and furniture confirmed her greatest fear. Tahno hadn't been alone last night.

She checked under the rubble in desperate search. What if he wasn't here anymore? What if they'd taken him? She ran into his bedroom where she found him, beaten and bruised, passed out on the floor.

She ran up to him to inspect his bruises. He was only wearing his undergarments letting her see all of the damage done. Bruises, cuts and a fractured ankle. She leaned over him.

"Tahno!" His eyes slowly opened.

"Korra," he whispered dizzily.

"What happened? Where are they? Why didn't you stop them?" She pulled him closer to her face desperately.

"They came late, they're gone now. There were too many," he croaked. Korra got to work healing him.

"You're not staying here. I don't think you're finically capable anymore. Do you have a job?"

He shook his head weakly. He groaned in pain as she touched his ankle. Korra rested the glowing water on his leg.

"You're coming with me to Air Temple Island." Tahno didn't object, "But first I'm healing you."

* * *

"And that's pretty much my childhood. Not very…social. But there are many pressures of being the Avatar," Korra said as she lifted her hand of Tahno's wounds, "All done."

He moaned a thanks and sat up. It was late night and he knew they'd be coming soon. He waited for her to leave him there again but instead she picked him up and carried him downstairs and placed him onto Naga.

She felt so sorry for him as she watched him wince in pain. Sure Tahno and her weren't best friends, but no one deserved to be treated like this. Were they friends? She wasn't sure, but it didn't matter right now.

They rode into the distance and all Tahno could think as he looked at his apartment building was, 'Thank the Spirits I'm not in there again tonight'. He let his eyes close.


	4. Who am I Really?

Tahno's PoV:

My eyes are blurry when they first open and I cannot quite take in my surroundings at first. I can tell that I am not in my apartment anymore. I only have faint memories of last night. The men attacking me, Korra's face, her simple conversation with me, and that is all I can remember.

And now my eyes are clear and I look around the room I am in. It is small and neat with wooden antiques scattered around the place. There is a small dresser with a simple image of a turtle duck sitting on top.

I look down at my bandaged hands and exhale. I can still smell the blood as it tries to seep through the gauze. Who am I?

The door opens and Korra slowly walks in towards me. My heart is beating so fast that I feel that I may faint but I hang on. Korra sits down on the end of the bed and chuckles.

"Good to see you're up, you had us so worried. It's past lunch. I've been out all day healing all the fire-benders but I'm finished now."

I sit up and look foggily at her, "Hello Korra."

That was all I could think to say and that was all I needed to say. She smiled and rested her hand on my leg. There was an awkward silence.

"What am I doing here?" I asked although once I said it I felt rather pushy. Her smile sunk into a deep frown and she tilted her head.

"Well, you were injured, so I couldn't just leave you in your apartment to just be hurt more. So I brought you to Air Temple Island. Any other questions?"

Korra pushed her brown hair out of her face as she waited for my response. I hesitated before blurting out, "Who am I?"

Korra's eyebrows creased, "You're Tahno. Have you lost your memory?"

I shake my head, "I haven't lost my memory and I know my name. But who exactly is Tahno. Who am I?"

Korra looks up and smiles, "That's what we have to find out!" And now I am entirely confused. She claims that we can 'find me' but I doubt that. I doubt everything she says now. And I don't even know why I am here, living. But even though Korra and I aren't…attached to each other in any form, I trust her.

* * *

I'm in the air, looking out over the city, and I can't help but feel scared. I've never been this high up and I don't really know how to sit on this sky bison. Korra's holding me still though and I trust her. I trust her.

When I look down, I feel sick. We are so high up. But the city looks very beautiful from birds-eye view and the Yue Bay glimmer so gently that it takes me a while to remember what I am looking at. This is not what the city usually looks like. I know that it's very pretty and many people are happy. But I also know that down there, people are suffering like I was and people are struggling and getting abused each day and that is what truly made me sick whenever I looked down.

"So Tahno, let's start with some simple questions," Korra claps her hands together and looks me in the eye. Simple questions, easy enough I suppose.

"What is your dream?"

I thought they were supposed to be simple questions! "To be the best pro-bender in the world and for a new stadium to open. To sustain a job and to have a happy life."

Korra nods, "You know Bolin is working on trying to re-open the stadium with other pro-benders. Okay, until your dream is achieved, what job would you like?"

I shake my head in anger. I don't know the answer to that. My entire life has been pro-bending and then you ask me to pick another profession! "Umm, don't they have a hydraulic plant down in the centre of the city? I could work there."

Okay, that would pay well and it was an improvement. I look down again, and I remember all of the pain and suffering I went through and I feel safe away from the world and its terror and war. War is such a simple word to describe the most intricate interconnections of strong negative emotions. War is everywhere, even in me. I can feel my heart and soul fighting together.

"And finally, what did you think about yourself before?" Korra's voice interrupts my thoughts.

That was one question I could easily answer, "I hated myself. I mean there were parts of me that I liked, but I hated the fact that I was living it up and people were suffering. And how I treated some people like dirt. After living in my apartment for so long, injured and drunk, I learnt how horrible the world is. The rich only see what they want, and what they want is beauty. Unfortunately that's not what I see now. And that's why I hated myself."

Korra just sat in silence. I knew my words were bold and harsh and probably impulsive but I meant every one of them. Korra landed the sky bison and helped me off.

"So who are you Tahno?" She asked with a small smile.

"I still don't know. I know more, but I'm afraid of the truth," I looked down at my hands and started lightly crying. Korra took my hands in hers.

"You're Tahno, you know so much more about another part of the world, the dark part. You're Tahno, and I think you're pretty amazing."

* * *

I look at the brickwork on the floor and study an ant walking in and out of crevices and it reminds me of how I used to be. Alone. But I feel Korra's warm hands holding mine and know that I'm not alone anymore. But my heart, or what I had in place of one, has already been ripped into shreds and scattered over the world which I will never, and don't want to recover.

"If you need me, you know where to find me. And Tahno, I'm your friend now. I want to be."

I am afraid of myself still. But I am no longer afraid of friendship.


	5. The Simple Thoughts of Death

(Just a short update. This is just an in-look into the characters thoughts.)

Korra's PoV

I look out of my round, bedroom window, and think of Tahno. He is a broken person, which is obvious to anyone who looks at him. But he has such a different outlook on life than everyone else. And I am worried that he hates the world so much that he might want to leave the world. That he may want to hurt himself so that the pain goes away. But I won't let him do that. No one will die because of Amon. And Although I haven't known the real Tahno for very long, I couldn't live on if he died.

It's been a week since he came and stayed and I haven't seen his face since. I don't know whether he is still alive, or whether he is still sane. All I know is that he hasn't decided that he needs my help or he's too scared to ask.

* * *

Tahno's PoV

I'm surviving. I've got a job which has a steady income. I have goals now and am not so lost, but I am still scared to live. I am reluctant to find myself and I am definitely afraid of what I may find. I can remember little of my childhood (thanks to my alcoholic painkiller although I've tried to lay off) and know none of my future. All I know is now, and right now frightens me.

I've thought about doing it. Perhaps plunging from a height into the Yue Bay. That would be a good way to die in my opinion. I just want to die with my element. But I refuse to die now, because every time I think that I'm finally going to do it, I don't. I'm just hanging on by a fine thread. Just before I leave my house and say my goodbyes to the ocean, and plants, and pain and the world, I see Korra's smiling face and the deep concern tracing her knitted eyebrows. I am in her debt ever since she returned my bending back and I know I can't die till I've repaid her. Besides, I couldn't talk with Korra when I'm dead.

I am scared of my future, scared of my past, scared of the present. I am scared. I feel great pain inside. I want to die. But I will hold on, so I can repay her and see that smiling face again.


	6. A Night Spy

Korra sat at the dinner table, studying the faces of her companions. She noticed that two particular people ironically appeared to be missing, for the third time this week. She sighed and got up which was not out of the ordinary anymore. The people around the table were used to her sudden departures during dinner, especially when Mako and Asami were absent.

'Errands! I'll give them errands'

She threw on her fur skins and walked down the corridor.

"Hurry up!"

"Geesh, don't be so pushy," Asami jokingly whispered.

Korra slipped into the nearest room, shut the door and pressed her back against the wall, eyes shut tight. She could hear two sets of footsteps walk down the corridor, past the room she was in and out of the front door. She waited three seconds without hearing any noise before slipping out again and tracking Mako and Asami.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of walking, she found herself in the middle of a giant park found in the centre of the city. Mako and Asami were sitting on a bench together, holding hands, pointing at turtle ducks and quite clearly not delivering parsnips to Mrs Tomms. Korra threw up her hands in anger.

Mako leaned in and kissed a smiling Asami on the cheek. Korra spun on her heel and ran back towards Air Temple Island. She couldn't stand to watch any longer.

_ Thud._

"Hey watch it!" Korra looked up to an extended hand. She muttered something under her breath and accepted the help. When she stood up, she was looking into two grey eyes.

"Tahno!" she yelled excitedly. She could barely recognise him. He was wearing his flash clothing and his hair was fixed in a low, wavy fringe. He looked like he had a month or so ago.

"Hello, Uh-vatar." He smirked and Korra gave him a light whack.

"Good to see you're doing better," Korra looked him up and down with a hand on her hip. It felt like old times to her, except she was friends with Tahno now and he was different.

"I'd love to chat, but I was just going to get my pay check from my boss. But remember, my door's always open for you! I don't work next week so come if you like," Tahno smiled, whipped his hair and walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

So he was alive, that was one thing Korra knew for sure. And as she walked into her bedroom she was still thinking about the encounter she had with Tahno and how much he had improved. He was doing so much better than when she had first seen him, lying in a pool of alcohol, beaten and bruised.

She saw Pema and Bolin sitting on her bed. Bolin stood up quickly as soon as she had walked in.

"We need to talk, Korra," he said, more seriously than Bolin should be Korra thought. Korra anxiously sat down on a chair in her room.

"We were really worried about you! You can't just run off," Bolin shouted. Korra shook her head.

"Bolin, calm down. I know you were worried but she's back now," Pema cut in. Bolin sat down and looked down like a little child that had just gotten scolded. "Korra you've been acting strangely for the past few days," Pema said gently, "Do you feel okay? Are you alright?"

Korra looked in her mirror at the scene of worried people behind her. Her gaze shifted to her face which was red from running and a few tears. Was she alright?

"I'm fine," she yelled flatly. 'For now' she added in her thoughts. Pema shrugged and got up and ushered Bolin out as well. Bolin looked sadly at Korra and softly closed the door behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Korra flopped down on her bed and exhaled. She knew that they wouldn't leave her alone now. Not until she spilled anyway. But she wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't made up her mind about what she thought about the whole situation yet. Was she even mad at Asami or was she only mad at Mako? She shoved her face in her pillow and screamed.

* * *

Tahno's head was swimming. He'd just seen Korra again, and invited her into his house. It was an impulsive action. But he wouldn't mind if she came. He liked her company; she was so funny and light-hearted but could be so serious.

As he twiddled a pencil in-between his fingers he let his mind wander back to when he was young. He had been so hated by his brother, his now dead brother. He'd loved his mother, his now dead mother. He'd been terrified of his father, his now dead father. A tribe of ice in flames.

Then he thought about Korra's childhood. She had been locked up and forced to spend hours practising stances. She never had one real friend and had been torn away from her parents at a young age. They hadn't had such different childhoods. Did they have such different futures?

Korra wasn't like anyone else he'd met. They used to be enemies yet she still had wanted to care for him. She helped him get his life together and told comforting stories. The stories she told were not of great angst, or a great adventure, but of simple mishaps of a funny event that happened once in her typical day. She once had told of how she had forgotten to wear shoes one day because she was still tired. Korra was so different. And they were good friends. He wanted to be her friend. No more, no less. He was worried that if he cared for some one that he would die, just like his other family members. He didn't want to get too close to Korra and he didn't feel anything more than friendship and respect towards her. Yet somewhere deep in his heart, whenever he saw her with that fire bender boy, he would feel a growing jealously.


	7. Love Game Revealed

Korra threw open the doors to the dining room one night, much to everyone's surprise. Tenzin sat up straight. She had refused to come out of her room for three days, why should today be any different?

"Korra!" Tenzin said in utter surprise. Korra trudged over to the table and sat there moping for a while. Everyone could sense how delicate her emotions were right now and how one wrong word could make her anger, sadness or absolute horror erupt from her and overflow the room with overly strong emotions.

So everyone ate in dead silence. Bolin looked rather unsettled by such melancholy.

"Good to see you again Korra. You know, I was starting to worry that you'd been kidnapped or something," Bolin said with a more upbeat tone than was really necessary.

"Might as well have," Korra murmured. It was only audible to Ikki who was sitting next to her. Of course, Ikki didn't understand and just tilted her head whilst she sat in thought, lips pouted.

"We went into your room and you weren't there," Pema said shuffling in her seat nervously.

"Oh, I went to the city to do some food shopping, you know since I wasn't going anywhere else in the house, I couldn't really reach the kitchen," Korra whispered.

Bolin burst out laughing rather loudly but then stopped slowly as he noticed everyone staring at him. Wasn't that supposed to be a joke?

Korra looked up for the first time that night, her eyes sweeping from left to right and then back again. Her eyes stopped on two figures, hand in hand. Mako quickly dropped Asami's hand. "Look who decided to turn up!" Korra yelled standing up. Mako looked up immediately.

"Hey, lay off!"

"Why've you been going on so many 'errands' Mr .Errand boy," Korra made sure to over enunciate the word errands. Everyone was looking nervously between the two and everyone was rather startled.

Mako stood up slamming his hands on the table, "You know I could ask you the same thing! You've been going into the city a lot. Even without telling us! And what was with Tahno staying with us ages ago? And I know you were going to his apartment a lot a while ago. I just think that it would be best if you stopped sneaking off into the city and especially stopped seeing Tahno. I just can't trust you."

Korra nearly exploded from how much anger she was was bottling up inside her. She let a little steam out, but that wasn't enough.

"YOU CAN'T TRUST ME! The reason Tahno came to stay with us was because he was getting beaten up every day. And you can't even trust me enough to go into the city by myself. JUST PUT ME IN A CAGE THEN. Oh and by the way. I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND ASAMI!"

That did it. Now Asami was standing up as well, "What's she talking about Mako?"

"You really don't know?" Korra sniffed rudely.

Asami shook her head. Mako looked from Korra to Asami in panic. His little plan it seemed, was crumbling to the ground. And now Korra explained everything to Asami whilst Bolin, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Tenzin and Jinora listened in horror.

"So what you're saying is that my brother was lying to not only you two girls, but to the entire building," Bolin looked disappointedly at his brother. Mako was ashamed, but what had been said and what had been done was done. There was no going back now.

"Korra, I was really confused. You have to understand."

'I love you Korra' the words were only a faint memory in her throbbing head.

'Well I don't love you Mako!' She thought. 'What is he playing at. Is this just one big game for him, and we're just his pieces to use as he likes?' And then she yelled, "Leave me alone... And Mako, we're over."

And then she stormed out of the room and a great silence fell over everyone.

Mako sat in shock at how fast the events had occurred. He looked over to Asami who had silvery tears streaming down her elegant face. Mako thought to himself that girls as pretty and as pure as a Asami should never have to cry. And he felt angry at himself because he knew it was his fault and his stupidity and not anyone else's.

Pema began cleaning up the dishes whilst Tenzin got ready for bed. Jinora was busy lecturing Ikki and Meelo about the 'romantic problem' and explained how it was similar to this book she was reading. Asami sat in the corner moping, Bolin continued eating awkwardly and Mako stood in the same position, barely breathing, looking after Korra.

He knew that he should leave Korra by herself. And he knew Korra didn't love him. He knew Asami and his brother didn't trust him. He had lost everything. It was even more painful than the thought of Amon returning to take his bending. Because in that situation, he would still have what was most important to him.

Mako's finger gently curled around Asami's hand. She pulled back her hand and turned her back on Mako.

Mako sat down next to her.

"Asami, I know you probably won't trust me again, but you have to know that you're the one I truly love."

"WHY! Are you just saying that because you couldn't have your first preference," Asami yelled. Bolin put down his chopsticks and listened in on the conversation.

"No, this has nothing to do with Korra or anyone else. It's because I know I couldn't live without any of my friends. But I would go mental without you. Because I would never die if I knew didn't have you. I would just go soo insane as I watched you and knew you weren't mine. But for as long as you live I will not die. Not till I have you."

Asami looked into his eyes and collapsed into his chest, crying. It would take time, but both Mako and Asami knew their relationship would heal. But Mako couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Korra.


	8. Facing The Truth

Tears streamed down Korra's face as she ran to the edge of Air Temple Island. Without thinking twice, she plunged into the water and swam quickly across the water, towards the city. She could feel her own tears mingling with the salty water, making her feel even more alone for some odd reason.

When her head finally came up, her wet eyes were dazzled by the bright lights. Korra quickly shook off the water and sat down on a park bench nearby. She didn't know what to do next, all she knew was that she was alone in this world now and she couldn't bear the thought of it of not having any body's shoulder to cry on.

Korra sighed deeply; she knew she didn't want to go back to Air Temple Island. And that was where all her friends were. So who was left in her torn up world?

'But remember, my door's always open for you! I don't work next week so come if you like,'

A blurry image of Tahno popped into her mind. Korra sat up straighter and looked behind her at the city and never ending buildings. The loud sounds hurt her ears and the smell of Sato-mobile smoke invaded her nostrils. She cleared her mind and spoke silently to herself.

"Okay Korra, now you need to stand up. Good." Just soft whispers to herself to comfort her. People looked at her as if she was crazy but she continued whispering to herself. She looked back at Air Temple Island. She could make out two figures on the shore. She ran off into the city, wiping away her tears. (Little did she know that the two figures were in fact Pema and Tenzin having a heated discussion about what to do next)

* * *

Tahno was casually reading a book on pro-bending history, scanning the pages in hope to see his name. The knock at the door was abrupt and rather loud. Tahno was at first hesitant to answer the door to someone who was so vicious at just knocking a door. In the end he placed his glasses on the coffee table and got up to answer the door.

He undid the deadbolt and slowly turned the door knob. As soon as the door was slightly open, Tahno felt a great weight fall onto his body. He felt arms wrap around his body tightly and tears against his pale face. Tahno pulled his head back a bit to see the wet and utterly distraught face of Korra.

"Korra," he whispered in her ear, "What's wrong Korra?"

Korra buried her face deeper into Tahno's black shirt. Tahno held her closer.

"Tahno," she sniffed, "Can I stay here for an hour or so?" She pulled away from Tahno's embrace and looked into his grey eyes.

Tahno couldn't bear to see her so upset, "For you, you could stay forever." He led her towards the lounge room and cleaned up his cluttered coffee table, placing his glasses in his pocket. Then he went to put the kettle on.

Tahno gently placed two cups of tea on the table, "It's a special blend. My secret. Sure to cure every possible emotional problem," Tahno winked.

Korra politely accepted the cup and placed it to her lips. The sweet taste of honey and cinnamon sent a warm sensation through-out her body. Korra placed down the tea and leaned back on the black sofa with a 'huff'.

"So what's up?" Tahno plopped down next to her. Korra sat in silence for a while, her hands behind her head. Did she really want to admit the truth to herself and Tahno?

She eventually sat up straight and looked at the ceiling, holding back tears, "Mako was with Asami and me at the same time."

Tahno was slightly taken aback at the sudden statement. "Oh," was all he could say. Korra slumped over with her head in her hands. She cried a little more. Tahno watched Korra break down entirely in front of his eyes. He remembered how she had helped him a few months ago restore his life, and he felt like it was his duty to return the favour. But it wasn't just that. Seeing Korra so upset made him feel sad himself, and it made him feel mad at Mako for doing something so cruel.

He pulled Korra into his chest. "How about this, you come with me out for lunch tomorrow. You don't have to come, but if you want to just come here."

Korra looked up at Tahno's face and nodded. He couldn't help but think that she looked like an injured school child, even though muscles pulsed all around her toned body. Korra wiped away the last of her tears and pulled away from the warmth of Tahno's body.

"Tahno…"

"Mmmm?"

"Tahno, you're really sweet," Korra whispered in his ear. But Korra was drowsy from soo many tears and she was tired. She slowly shut her eyes and leant down on Tahno's nap in a gentle sleep.

'She's so beautiful whilst she's sleeping,' Tahno thought to himself.

He lifted her up and carried her outside and onto Naga. Naga let a low grumble escape her mouth but Tahno quickly silenced her with a gentle touch on the side of her body. It was affectionate and Naga could sense that. So she let Tahno gently place Korra onto her back. Tahno jumped on top of Naga as well and headed off to Air Temple Island.

Occasionally, he would look over his shoulder at Korra and sigh. What was he going to do with himself? He felt himself changing inside and his thoughts of Korra began to change.

'This girl, the Avatar, is the most amazing person I have ever met. And not just because she is the Avatar, but because she is Korra.'

When he reached Air Temple Island he left Korra with the White Lotus Guards and set off back to his apartment, not even caring how late it was. All he cared about right now was Korra.


	9. You're Perfect

Korra threw on her bracers and jumped out her window, yelling a good-bye to Pema as she ran off towards the water. Pema smiled and got back to cleaning the house. Mako sat in the corner brooding. Korra had been giving him the silent treatment and he wasn't all that thrilled.

It was 11:27 when Korra emerged from the water. She shook herself off and excitedly barrelled towards Tahno's apartment, eager to see him. She really wanted to have a good time today, since last night had been rather melancholy.

She knocked on the door. She heard the the clink of keys and a click as the lock undid. Tahno opened the door and ushered Korra in.

"Didn't think you'd show," he murmured.

Korra punched him in the arm, "Why not? This is gonna be tonnes of fun. Right?" Tahno's initial shock disappeared and he nodded. He made sure he was very careful around the Avatar and never got too close to her. He had to be very cautious around some one as 'fiery' as Korra.

"So, shall we go?" He said. Korra nodded. Tahno whistled as he led her out the apartment and into the street. Korra clasped his hand tightly. Tahno could feel his face flush red, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry it's ju-"

"No it's okay," Tahno quickly cut in but Korra had already pulled back her hand. Tahno sighed, "So Narook's okay?"

"Yeah, perfect actually."

Tahno wanted to feel Korra's warm hands on his again but he felt it too risky to reach for hers. They were just friends after all and he knew Korra liked her personal space. So the walk to Narook's felt like a walk in solitude.

They sat down at a little table and ordered. Tahno quietly sipped his tea.

"Tahno, why are we here?"

"Huh? You don't want to eat at Narook's?" Tahno looked up a little shocked. Did she drop any hints that she wanted to go elsewhere or even-

His thoughts were cut off by Korra's strong voice, "Why did you invite me out for lunch is more what I wanted to know."

"Oh, well you looked like you needed a good day out. And besides, we're friends aren't we?" Tahno shifted uneasily in his chair. So far, this was going terribly and it didn't look like it was going to get any better.

"So are we like, close friends? Cause this is what close friends do," Korra blinked absently at him as she waited for an answer. She didn't mind what either answer was.

Tahno, in his rather cocky voice answered, "Do you want us to be 'close' friends?" He smirked at her. She punched him across the table, "Ow! Yes okay, we're close friends, I hope."

Korra leaned back a bit in thought. She looked down at her hands and silently sipped her tea.

"What? Did I say something?"

"No, it's just that, you want to be close friends with me. I remember when we used to hate each other."

Tahno wiped back his hair, "You know Korra. There was a point in time where I didn't hate you. In fact I thought we could be friends. Yeah but Naga sort of wiped that idea away. And well, now that I know you better and you helped me, I feel that we are friends."

Korra sat in silence. She gently placed her hand on top of Tahno's which was on the table. He sat up in shock. Korra just nodded. The waitress brought their food and Tahno and Korra began devouring it. Korra felt herself, her mind, shift its position. Who was Tahno to her?

At that same moment, Tahno concentrated on the feeling that Korra had left tingling through his hand. He thought about Mako and how Tahno felt about Mako and Korra. And then he thought about what Korra did to him. She made him weak inside and so soft yet so strong. Who was Korra to him?

Korra and Tahno both finished their noodles at the same time.

A vague word in the back of their heads. Neither could put their finger on exactly what it was.

They then payed for their meal and walked out to Central Park. Tahno was looking at Korra in the eye.

"What?"

"It's just that you're so-"

A little boy who was running around ran straight into Tahno who then fell on top of Korra. Tahno arms on either side of Korra's head propped him up. The distance between their faces was minimal.

"So perfect," he whispered.

"You know Tahno, you're perfect too."

Love. That was it. It suddenly became clear to them exactly what their mind was trying to tell them.

'I love Korra' Thoughts buzzed through their heads.

'I love Tahno' And they couldn't stop the emotions flooding into them.

They lay there for a while, looking into each other's eyes, breathing deeply. And slowly, very slowly, Tahno leaned forward. Korra felt one of Tahno's hands in her hair whilst the other propped him up.

Closer, closer, closer. Their lips gently touched and a warm sensation ran through both of them. Korra leaned down on the grass and let Tahno kiss her. And every problem each of them had was wiped away. It only lasted a short while. Tahno pulled away and looked into Korra's face, breathing deeply. A small smile broke out his face and Korra could feel herself do so also.

Their hearts were beating so fast and the blush on their faces, even Korra's darker skin, was entirely visible.

Tahno stood up and helped Korra up. Neither knew what to say or do next. Tahno pulled Korra close and whispered in her ear, to be sure it was inaudible to anyone else in the park.

"Korra, you don't have to tell me now. But I love you, do you love me?"

Korra stepped back shocked. The events had all come so quickly. And now this question was invading her mind. Korra closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Mako's reaction. She'd tell Tahno soon, just not today. She opened her eyes, but Tahno was nowhere to be found.


	10. Maybe, Maybe

Korra sat in silence through all of meditation the next day. She was so quiet that even Tenzin was surprised. Distant memories from the previous day played over in her mind. Before the session was over, she stood up and walked over to the bay dipping her fingers in and sighed.

She could hear the footsteps of Tenzin in the soft sand behind her. He gently put his hand on her shoulder. Korra looked down into the water.

"Korra, I know things are very confusing right now for you now that Mako has left you, but I want you to know that we are always here for you. Also, one day you will meet someone who you know is the one. He'll make you smile, make you laugh, make you wonder and even make you cry. But you'll know when you meet him and you just need to open up," Tenzin turned around slowly and was about to walk away. Korra stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Tenzin," she whispered. Tenzin gave a brief smile, and then walked away. Korra hadn't shared the happening of the previous night with any one yet. She wasn't ready to share the tale yet.

She trudged to the bison stable and lay down on Oogi's back, hands behind her head. She looked up at the sky. Oogi gave a low rumbling yawn and Korra stroked his head.

The times with Tahno played back in her mind. The time when she first saw Tahno and how even though he was such a mess she still smiled and when Tahno and her when on the bison in the sky it made her cry to see him so upset. And how Tahno caused her to think about whether he was alive or not or whether he would kill himself. Or when Korra bumped into Tahno that day at Central Park and they laughed together.

Everything happens for a reason. Korra knew that, but why was she soo uncertain. The answer walked into the stable with a bundle of hay in his arms.

"What are you doing here?"

Mako dropped the bundle, "Snappy aren't you."

Korra sniffed. What did she care what Mako thought? She hated him. Right?

"Korra I'm sorry this had to happen to us."

Korra sat up, "You're just playing nice boy."

Mako sighed and and looked down, "No, I'm genuinely sorry. But I want you to know-"

"What Mako!" Korra's face turned bright red, "What exactly could you have to say. I'm sorry doesn't really cut it! Look, let's just forget this ever happened. Forget we ever happened and just go back to friends."

Mako nodded slowly, "I completely agree. I was going to say, I want you to know that if you fall in love with someone else," Mako scratched his neck, "I'll try to hold my temper."

Korra looked him in the eyes. "Oh."

"Yeah, well see ya. I gotta go shopping with Asami," Mako turned to leave.

Only once Mako was long out of ear shot, she gives another small and rather sad, "Oh."

Korra shakes her head clear and gets up to head to the bathroom for a bath. All she could think about is how confused she is and her emotions. No, she'd decide when the time was right.

* * *

Tahno sat, playing with his food unable to eat a bit. He hadn't eaten at all since last night. What had he done? And more importantly, what consequences were there? He knew that everything Korra did was instinctive and she probably didn't mean it, and he knew that everything he did was instinctive and he usually meant it. But there were two problems with his theory.

If everything he did was instinctive, why did it take him so long to figure out his real emotions and why did he now question what he had done? Did he really know what he was feeling?

And secondly, if Korra was instinctive and probably didn't mean what she said instinctively, why hadn't she responded that night? Tahno figured he had probably left just a little too early, but uncertainty had come over him. So where was Korra now?

Tahno sat for a minute to piece it together.

"So if Korra says things instinctively and doesn't mean it, and she's hasn't said anything to me since the incident… she either really hates me, or… she's thinking it through." The light bulb went off in Tahno's head.

'But what could she be thinking about him? Such a bold move would surely have made her uncertain,' Tahno thought to himself. He got up and paced around his dining room. 'Korra doesn't love me, we're friends. Why did I do something so stupid?' Tahno slammed his head against the wall. 'That's it, she hates me.'

Tahno pulled his heavily aching head away from the wall. He remembered the feel of Korra's lips against his.

"Maybe. Maybe," he whispered quietly. Snapping up straight, he quickly checked the time on the clock (5:00pm). He ran to his bedroom, threw on his black coat and ran out the front door buttoning it up.


	11. The Slip of Words, and Innocence

_**(Please excuse my over excessive use of the dinner table)**_

Korra was feeding Naga, looking out from the veranda into the rain. Jinora and Ikki were sitting on Naga's back, making loud noises at each other. Jinora sat up straight as she saw a figure in the rain.

"Korra, there's someone coming towards us," Jinora mumbled, a little taken aback.

"Huh!?" Korra squinted her eyes. Sure enough, she saw a reasonably tall figure slowly walking towards them. Whoever it was, they were soo close that Korra could hear their footsteps in the puddles on the ground.

As the strange figure entered Naga's stable he began rubbing his neck with his hand, "Hey Korra."

Korra threw her arms back and stepped forwards in shock, "Tahno?"

"Uh, yeah." Tahno shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

Ikki jumped off Naga's back and stood right below Tahno's chin, looking up at him, "You're wet!"

"Uuuuh, yeah?" Tahno took a step back. Korra ushered Ikki back towards Jinora.

"Tahno, please come in." Korra walked to the entrance of the house whilst Jinora and Ikki ran down the hall to Tenzin yelling 'Dad, Tahno's over for dinner!'

"So, why are you here?" Korra was a little uncomfortable. Tahno looked down at his feet, thought through what he was going to say and looked up again.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me and…"

Korra shoved him in the side with a grin on her face, "Why would I be mad at you?"

Tahno gawped at her. Did she really just say that she wasn't mad at him? "Well last night…"

Korra's smile stayed strong, "Oh! Well I think we should put that behind us for the next while and just concentrate on now."

Tahno nodded. So she was trying to forget it. Maybe that was best.

Tenzin walked down the hall to them, "Tahno! Good to see you again."

"Aaah, thankyou sir." Tahno slurred his words slowly together in his usual tone.(some people may call it drawling)

Korra took him by the arm and led him towards the dinner table. Mako looked up in absolute horror as Tahno walked in. Mako stood up with a start as if about to speak but then slowly sat down. Pema brought in steaming dishes most of them being soups and broths of some kind. Korra couldn't help but feel awkward as a silence dragged on through dinner.

Bolin coughed.

"So, Tahno, to what do we owe the pleasure!"

"Um, well I came to talk to Korra about…some…things."

More silence followed. Bolin coughed again except louder this time. Korra could swear she heard the cicadas in the back ground chirping. And when dinner finally ended Korra led Tahno to her room.

Tahno looked at a hand carved wooden picture frame. In it was an image of Korra when she was young and her parents. Tahno sighed. Korra flopped down on her bed, "So, what is it exactly, in detail pretty boy?"

Tahno sat down on a wooden chair, "Well, do you hate me? I thought you might after my idiocy yesterday."

Korra sat up, "Idiocy, huh. You're so hard on yourself." Korra threw a pillow at him, "It was just a onetime thing right? Got caught in the heat of the moment I guess."

Tahno tilted his head. So she wasn't mad at him. Not even a little bit concerned at what he'd impulsively done. She was interesting.

"Tahno, I'm not going to get upset at you over one small thing. We're really good friends, uh, I hope," Korra looked down completely forgetting Tahno was there, "Maybe I didn't mind it. I mean I didn't pull away."

"Uh," Tahno had the feeling he had heard something he wasn't supposed to.

Korra remembered Tahno was sitting right there. Heavy blush covered her face, "You know but, I probably got caught in the heat of the moment," she quickly added in.

* * *

When Tahno finally left that night, she let out a deep sigh of relief. She had survived a very difficult conversation even though she had embarrassed herself. And now she was left to wonder, with all the words she had let slip, which were real and which were false? She was afraid of the answer and she didn't know what to do when she knew the answer.

Korra sat down on the chair in her room and looked at the picture frame sitting on her table. At the smiling faces of her parents and her absolute innocence. Innocence was something most people in the world lacked these days. And maybe she lacked it also. The purity of the world, she thought, could now be described as a stain on a white blanket. It was there, just not as much. It was tampered with and spoiled. And as she thought of Tahno, she let her own innocence slip away.

For so long, Korra had wished for nothing more than a happy life. But now she wished for more. And Korra questioned whether it could be found in that man. The same one that caused her to get nervous whenever she saw him, or made her think about things she normally didn't like her own innocence.

Korra closed her eyes. She remembered someone like Tahno from when she was a child, no more than 5. His name was Ronu. Ronu had come from the same water tribe as Korra. Korra's mind raced back to one memory in particular.

_"Ronu, I don't think you should be doing that!" Ronu who was leaning over a chair looked up._

_"Why?" He continued bending water onto the seat of the chair_

_"Because it's not nice! How would you like it if someone iced you to your chair?" Korra hit him on the back of the head._

_"Ow! Well, I guess I wouldn't. But what if one day I went to ice someone to their chair and I couldn't? Then I'd never have ever iced someone to their chair and it'd be all your fault."_

_Korra looked down at her feet and watched as she crushed the snow beneath a swivelling foot, "Why would you not be able to bend Ronu?"_

_"It happened to my uncle's friend. He lives in Republic City. The Avatar took his bending away."_

_"Really!? I heard stories of that man. Yakone right? But what if there are other's like the Avatar who can take bending away."_

_Ronu ran up to Korra and took her arm, "Korra, I'm scared! I don't want to lose my bending. I want to be able to ice people to chairs and play with bubbles and do other fun things." Tears ran down Ronu's face._

_Korra pulled Ronu into a hug, "Ronu! Don't cry, please don't cry! If you lose your bending you'll still have me, okay."_

_"Really Korra!" His wet face brightened up_

_"Always. But tell me, why are we going to ice your sister to her chair?"_

_"Because… because I wanted to do something fun…with you."_

_And Korra could tell that he really meant it._

* * *

Korra opened her eyes and sighed. She had really liked Ronu. But it was amazing how similar he was to Tahno. Except Tahno was...

Korra stuck her hand in her pocket and shuffled it around. She pulled out a photograph of Tahno she took on one of her visits to see him. He was sitting on a park bench near the Yue Bay, smiling and looking up and the sun with a strand of water falling from his hands. Korra wished that he could always look like this. Always look so happy and relaxed. The Tahno now was so different to the old Tahno.

She opened up one of her work draws and pulled out another hand carved photo frame and slipped the picture of Tahno in it and placed it next to the one of her and her family.

(It's almost there! Just hang on, it's coming)


	12. Truth and Lies (I)

**(Just a short update, and yes this chapter is pretty soppy, and over dramatic maybe?)**

The sun glistened down on Korra as she stepped out of the house and towards the bay ahead. Just as she was about to water bend her way across a hand splayed out in front of her chest, blocking her parth. Korra whipped around to see Mako standing next to her.

"And where are you going?" He whispered through gritted teeth. Korra had never seen Mako like this before. His face was red and he looked very flustered.

"What's up with you? I was just going to see-"

"Tahno," Mako spat out. Korra took a step away from Mako.

"And? Since when were you so mad at Tahno?" She grumpily turned away from him and began to walk away but he caught the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"When I said if you fell in love I would try to hold my temper, I was excluding Tahno. Why Tahno?"

"Firstly, I never said I was in love with him and secondly, I don't remember you listing any conditions," Korra narrowed her eyes at Mako and slapped his hands of her shirt. Mako took a step back, eyes blazing with fury, and turned away, "Whatever," he said walking away.

Korra's shoulders slumped and she deeply exhaled before creating and ice surfboard and propelling herself across the bay.

* * *

When Korra arrived at Tahno's apartment, she couldn't help but notice how familiar his front door was becoming.

_"Firstly, I never said I was in love with him and secondly, I don't remember you listing any conditions."_

Korra hadn't lied. She hadn't said she loved him and she hadn't said she didn't. She had never even mentioned Tahno that much to Mako, let alone bringing anything about loving Tahno.

Korra knocked briskly on the door.

But to say she wasn't in love with Tahno, now that, would be a lie.


	13. Truth and Lies (II)

**(Once again it's a short chapter but if I wrote it any longer it would be too long. I think the next couple of chapters will be reasonably long but I can't tell you for sure. But I have absolutely no idea where the story goes now! Guess I'm gonna be dreaming on Tahnorra for the next week trying to come up with something.)**

Tahno reeled back a bit when he saw Korra behind his door but Korra still strode in as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Tahno," she yelled over her shoulder as she slumped down on his couch.

"Hey," he said flicking the upside of his palm towards her in a very 'previous' Tahno fashion as Korra liked to call it. Not that she really minded. "No need to shout, I'm right next to you. You and your loud mouth have gotten the neighbours all annoyed."

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that," Korra said whilst flicking through the newspaper with her legs on his coffee table. Tahno could tell she wasn't really reading any article in particular, he had learnt by now that it was a good cover up she liked to use for any emotions on her face or any awkward situations.

Tahno walked towards Korra and tilted the paper away from her face, "So, why are you here?" Korra placed the paper on her lap and slowly lowered her legs from the coffee table. Tahno shifted uneasily as the smile faded from her face. "What did I do?" he asked.

Korra sighed, "Nothing Tahno. It's just that, about the other day…"

'I was excluding Tahno'

'Why Tahno?'

'Yes Mako, why Tahno?' she thought, 'Do I even care what Mako has to say? Quite frankly I don't. And I'm smart enough not to get myself hurt.'

"Tahno, will you ever hurt me?"

Tahno looked up into Korra's face in shock, "No. Why would I? What do you mean?"

"Will you ever hurt me in any way, emotionally or physically?"

Tahno put his hands on top of the paper on Korra's lap, "Of course not. I solemnly promise you that. And if anyone ever does hurt you, I'll never ever let them see the light of day again and I'll never let you go."

Korra sharply inhaled. She could tell that Tahno was dead serious about all of it. "Alright then," Korra leaned forwards so that the tip of her forehead was touching Tahno's, "I love you."

It was her first open admittance to anything of the sort and Tahno was a bit shocked at first but he was all too comfortable in his current position to move. "Is that… a lie?"

"Huh?" Korra gently pulled her forehead away from his.

"Are you lying to yourself, Kor-rah?"

"No Tahno. I can tell truth from lies now in this broken and lost world."

"Huh!" Tahno sighed, "We really are a pitiful race."

"So will you go out with me Uh-vatar?"

"I thought that was implied by I love you. But I don't know how to break it to Tenzin and Bolin and especially Mako."

"I'll help you sort it out."

Tahno and Korra said their farewells and Tahno saw Korra off. He watched from behind, the slender figure of his new and first girlfriend. And he couldn't help think how strange it was that he, Tahno the ex-Wolfbat extravaganza captain, was in love.

Tahno sat down at his living room and picked up the paper. He flicked through the pages and stopped on an article about the demolition of an old temple and the petition against it. But Tahno wasn't interested in the article. For now he could see what Korra had wanted to hide.

Tahno ran his hand along the page and over the tear marks Korra left.

'She really does love me, so much that she cries. What a monster I am, how cruel I am to act so impulsively. To ask her if she lied, and to test her.'

He looked on the next page at a picture of Korra tying up a gang of remaining Equalists who were to go to court. He looked into her eyes, how beautiful they were.

And then Tahno whispered a sentence, which would've been inaudible to anyone else but himself, "And we are two of the most pitiful people."


	14. Fist Clenched (Truth and Lies Epilogue)

Korra leaned back a little to stretch before she sat down at the dinner table. Naturally, she sat next to Tahno. Korra crossed her arms and looked down as Mako, Asami and Bolin filed in one door. Pema and the children came in from the kitchen and Tenzin was already seated with Tahno and Korra.

When Mako saw Tahno he stopped walking for a moment, causing Asami to bump into him which caused Bolin to bump into her and before they all fell over.

Mako looked up at Bolin with a scowl. Asami could tell something was bothering him, and she worried it had something to do with Korra.

When everyone was seated at the table Mako finally looked Tahno directly in the eye and rudely said, "What's he doing here?" Tahno placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands only to make Mako even more irritated. Korra eyed Tahno suspiciously and quickly swiped his elbows off the table. She knew he was only trying to annoy Mako.

Before Pema had left to cook, they had all decided that it would be best not to tell Mako about Tahno until after they had eaten dinner. A wise move in Korra's opinion since everyone knew how angry Mako could get.

As they ate they had a light discussion on the recent floods in the Earth Kingdom. The only person who didn't participate was Mako. Korra mildly participated but she was trying to keep Tahno from spurting some nonsense that would Mako annoyed. So it led to trivial inputs on Korra's part and lots of arrogance on Tahno's part.

When everyone was done and had placed down their chopsticks, Pema gave a small nod to Korra. Mako looked between the two females, worried about what he was about to hear next.

"Mako, Asami, Bolin, there is something I have to tell you," Korra rubbed her sweaty palms together. Tahno put on of his hands on her shoulders. She gulped and continued, "Tahno and I are-"

Before Korra could continue Mako had stood up.

"Courting," Korra whispered.

In a blink Mako was out of the room and had slammed the door shut.

Korra and Asami looked after Mako yet neither moved. The only sound that could be heard was the chilling footsteps of Mako storming down the hall. That was until the ruffle of clothing drew everyone's attention to Tahno who was now standing. He trudged out the door with his hands in his pockets. Korra wanted to move but she was paralysed inside.

* * *

Tahno placed a hand on Mako's shoulder. He had to walk all the way outside the house before he finally caught up with Mako's incredibly inconsistent speed.

Mako whipped around. The first thing he did when he saw Tahno was punch him in the gut.

Even though Tahno was completely winded he held his ground. Mako, however, was not impressed by his display of courage. He spat at the ground near Tahno's feet and began to walk away again but Tahno caught him by the back of his shirt.

"I can't believe you!" Mako started. He spun around on his foot so his face was inches from Tahno's, "I can't believe you!"

"Look, you've got Asami and I've got Korra. It's your fault for throwing her away and it was her choice to choose me."

Mako landed another blow against his right jaw.

"I don't want to fight you over something like this. I'm not that same person as before. Okay maybe I'm still a little arrogant and cocky but I'm not the same."

"I don't care!" Mako gave a clean kick to Tahno's temple and sent out two jets of flames. Tahno scrambled to the ground to dodge the attack. Another low kick from Mako made his eyes water and his mouth bleed.

Three more jets of flames came plummeting towards Tahno. Sweeping his right arm across his body, he protected himself with a lash of water although the pressure caused Tahno to be blown across the dirt and thud on his back into a wall. He struggled to stand up.

"What are you doing? What's beating me up going to do?"

"It's going to make me feel a lot less angry, and maybe teach you not to mess with me!"

Mako wanted to finish him now. He so badly wanted to put a bolt of lightning through him but he held back. Instead a downwards kick towards Tahno sent a great slash of fire at the weakened water-bender who had no time to block the attack.

Mako stood before Tahno, who was on his knees coughing up blood.

'He's worse than those ex-pro benders that used to beat me up,' Tahno thought weakly.

"I can't believe that you would play her like that! That you would lie to her!"

Mako kicked a pebble at Tahno. It missed and hit the wall behind him. So Mako kicked another. It was a hit to Tahno's forehead. Tahno let out a grunt and felt the blood stream into his mouth.

"You don't really love her. You liar! You're just a self-centred jerk."

Tahno, still on all fours looked up and spat in defiance. (… Means Tahno is gasping for air or grunting or something else)

"Shut up," he croaked weakly, "What do you know," Tahno gasped for air and continued through gritted teeth, "About my feelings? Because, I love her… and that's not a lie. You're a jerk. And the only liar is...you!"

Korra skidded out of the house. The figure of Tahno bleeding on the ground, brought back many sad memories, but the difference was that Mako was standing there this time with blood staining his hand.

Korra's eyes widened in fear for what might become of Tahno, 'So that's the truth is it?'

* * *

"Mako! Save it for another day," Korra yelped across the terrace.

Mako gave a quick glance at Korra, eyes wide in horror at what he had done. With a pained expression he looked down at his still clenched fist. At that moment it began to heavily rain. Mako watched the blood slowly trickle down his knuckles.

It had been Mako's full intention to finish Tahno. But now he deeply regretted everything. He felt incredibly dizzy as he watched Korra race to Tahno's side.

Tahno was spluttering, coughing and vomiting. Korra helped support him as he puked, his eyes piercing into Mako. Mako stumbled backwards a bit.

"What is wrong with you? What did he ever do to you?"

Mako wasn't sure whether it was rain or tears littering Korra's face, but he knew she really loved Tahno and that what he had done was completely wrong. It was rash, something that Tahno might do himself.

Wasn't the whole purpose of what he had done, was to teach Tahno a lesson about messing with Korra when this entire time Tahno had really loved Korra? Wasn't the whole purpose of him being against Tahno completely, was because Tahno was an arrogant and rash being when Mako was the only one with a clenched fist? Wasn't the whole purpose of loving Korra (as friends. Yeah sorry Makorra fans), was to take care of a person very dear to him at all times when here she was in tears? And wasn't the whole purpose of letting go of her in the first place, was to stop all those angry emotions between them when he was still seething with anger at her decisions?

Korra scooped Tahno up in her arms and carried him into the house. Not even looking back at Mako, who still stood in the same spot, with his fist still clenched.

"It appears my intent and motives are different to what I thought."


	15. Not Sorry, The Moon Rises

**(Quick Notice, yeah sorry for the short chapter. School's ending soon so I have loads more time for writing which is great. Also, please note that I hope for the fanfic to last for around 22-25 chapters, so i'll let you know around when I'll be wrapping it up. Don't worry, not for a loooong time! I've got my other Tahnorra one-shot, which may be continued when I get time called IDK, Maybe, I think, ILY and I'm currently working on a Neji Hyuga Fanfic called I Hate That Smile, tell you more about it next chapter.)**

At the moment Tahno's eyes fluttered open, Korra was still leaning over him. She had been there ever since the incident with Mako. She had refused to eat or leave his side and even though Tenzin tried on one occasion to detach her from her chair, she clung on by the railing of the bed.

Mako had visited once. It didn't really count as a visit as all he did was poke his head quietly through the door. It didn't last long either because Korra had spat fire in his face.

She wasn't mad, she was horrified.

Tahno sat up straight; Korra grabbed his hands and sighed with relief. Tahno let a gentle moan escape from his mouth as he attempted to stand. Korra placed a palm on his chest and pushed him down again, back onto the bed.

"You need to rest, you only woke."

"How long was I out," Tahno mumbled.

"Two days," Mako said behind the shutter door.

"Go away," Korra chimed like a little school girl, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Too bad," The sliding door opened and Mako barged in. Korra stood up and became level with Mako's face.

"Jerk," She whispered and then slapped him across the cheek.

Mako looked down, hiding the red mark on his face, but not attempting to nurse it. He sighed, "I deserved that."

Korra let out a humph and crossed her arms.

"I came to apologise for what happened to Tahno, it got out of control."

"And…" Korra said.

"And what?" Mako was genuinely confused. He adjusted his scarf a little bit.

"And are you sorry for what you did?"

Mako hesitated. He wasn't but he most certainly wasn't going to admit that. Instead, he walked out of the room. He would never be friends or allies with Tahno and Korra was just going to have to accept that.

Korra watched as he trailed out the room with her eyes locked on him as his cloak scarf billowed behind him. And as he looked back one last time, all he saw in those eyes was absolute hatred.

Korra looked up at the sky and at the gleaming creasant moon. It was late, and she was sure that Tahno was okay, but she still didn't want to leave. However she knew it wasn't healthy for her to stay in one spot and refuse food for too long. So she stood up, looked at Tahno's peaceful sleeping face and quietly left.

A few seconds after she had left the room Tahno's grey eyes opened slowly to look at the ceiling with an absent expression spread across his face and his pupils overly large.

Mako, who had been walking to the boy's dorm, turned on his heels and walked back towards the infirmary.


	16. The Hearing Of Tahno From Republic City

"The hearing of Tahno from Republic City has now began!" The judge at the front of council hall slammed his gavel down.

Tahno sat on a chair to the right of the judge with his hands chained behind his back. The council sat next to the judge and other spectators sat in seats facing the judge. The witnesses sat in front of the spectators.

"On the night of the 10th of November, Mr. Tahno is claimed to have used blood-bending on Mako from Republic City as well as 6 White Lotus sentries on Air Temple Island."

Korra looked past Bolin and Asami at Mako with teeth clenched. There was no way Tahno would do something like that and there was no way Mako could prove it. They all sat as witnesses of the events, even though not all of them had been there, the council felt they might have some information.

"Up to the podium first is victim Howl of the White Lotus Sentries."

A medium built man walked up to the podium and placed down a piece of paper. He let out a deep breath. One council member stood up in front of the podium to question him. "On the 10th of November what had you been doing?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Regular day, patrolling with my group," Howl replied nervously.

"And your group consists of the 6 victims only, correct?" The council member paced around in front of the podium whilst clasping his hands.

"Yes."

"They're names?"

" Parolle, Kinn, Jokh, Fado and Layne."

The council member stopped pacing, "Layne? You have a female in your squad?"

"Yes. Kinn is also a female."

"And what happened to you at night?"

Howl paused for a moment to think, "Well, it was unlike any other feeling. I felt this urge to go towards the infirmary. And after a while I forgot everything and just kept walking. When I finally regained my proper thinking I was in intense pain. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the face of Mr. Tahno."

"That will be all," The council member sat back down.

"Thankyou Mr. Howl, please take a seat," the judge murmured whilst writing notes. Howl tipped his head in a slight nod and took his seat again.

Silence filled the air, so heavy it seemed to choke everyone within the room. The judge shuffled some papers.

"Next up to the podium will be Mr. Tahno," the judge finally said.

With the help of sentries, walked over to the podium, still with his hands chained behind his back.

The same council member stood up to question Tahno.

"Where were you on the 10th of November Mr. Tahno?"

Tahno leaned foward so he could reach the microphone, as his seat was very far back and he couldn't move it fowards (because his hands were chained and it was a BIG, heavy chair so he couldn't just shuffle) "I was in the infirmary of Air Temple Island sleeping."

"When did you awake?"

"Uhhh, 10:20pm."

The judge scribbled some notes and gave a sign to the council member to continue questioning.

"Why were you in the infirmary?"

"Because two days earlier I was maliciously attacked by Mr. Mako." Gasps broke out across the empty hall and whispering began. "Order!" The judge shouted, "Continue please."

The council member walked around a little more, "Tell me more about this attack."

"Well, it was on the 8th of November. I was at Air Temple Island for dinner. That was the day that Korra and I made it public that we were a couple. Mako, looked very angry when we told them during dinner, so he got up and left. I followed after him to talk to him about what Korra meant to me, but I didn't get a word out. I was greeted by a nice, and I might say very clean and well executed, punch in the gut. This was followed by me getting spat at and yelled at. Then more hits to the jaw. I asked him what beating me up would do, and his response was, it'll make me feel better and teach you not to mess with me. I didn't fight back when he sent jets of fire at me but I blocked all his attacks. I also got a rock to the head," Tahno said throwing his head back, his hair following with it, to reveal a giant blood scab, "Then Korra came and rescued me and then I started puking. I think I passed out after that."

"Well that's a different hearing to be had. Korra, could you please come to the second podium."

Korra stood up and walked to the nearest podium. "Were you witness to all these events?"

"No, only the aftermath. But Mako's hands were bloodstained and blistered. I bet he still has some."

"Were you with Tahno until he woke up?"

"Yes," Korra's eyes were harshly serious.

"Did Tahno have much energy when he woke?"

"None at all. He couldn't even stand properly."

The council member turned to Tahno, "Do you recall any of the events that have been stated?"

"No, I do not remember anything after Korra's face."

"Mako, please make your way to the third podium."

Mako stood up and sat at the third podium

"Do you remember what you felt?"

Mako leaned back in his chair a bit, " Well as Howl said, I felt at first a feeling that I had to be at the infirmary so I just casually went there. But then it started getting hazy in my mind and I started forgetting why I was going there and who I was. Then I slowly felt pain as I opened the door. And I saw Tahno. I was the last to pass out."

"Did you see what Mr. Tahno was doing?"

"Just looking at us, eyes open, mouth open. He was cross eyed and his pupils were much too large. He face seemed almost hollow."

"Korra you may leave the podium." Korra got up and left.

"I would like to speak!" A women in the audience stood up.

Tenzin, who sat with the other council members was shocked, "Mother?!"

"Of course Ms Katara, please sit at a podium," the judge said. Katara swerved her way through the audience and sat on the podium Korra had been sitting on.

"What exactly do you make of this situation Ms Katara?" The council member asked.

"Well, as you may know, I am a healer. I am also a blood-bender. The way that Mr. Tahno blood-bent was not a normal case of blood-bending. And combined with the description Mr. Mako gave us I have come down to a conclusion point. Wide pupils and an absent expression are signs of blood-bending hypnotism which is a branch off of the basic skill. The night of the 10th was not a full moon. Therefore we can say that Tahno could not have been blood-bending under his own free will for three reasons. One, he is not a direct descendant of Yakone or at least we have no proof. Two, he did not have enough strength to even stand properly. And three, he had the symptons of hypnotism. This means that we can deduce that Tahno was blood-bending under the influence of the only known form of hypnotism which gives off the appearance of a hollow face, overly crossed eyes and dilated pupils. This hypnotism is known as Brain Bender in which the user can control the victims brains by using the blood and liquids within it to make the victim bend any possible element (meaning that the person is a bender of a certain element). This is because the brains bending functions are completely controlled by the blood and liquid flow in certain areas, which causes bending in the first place. Some peoples fluid curcuit is cut off creating non-benders. So if Mr. Tahno was being Brain-bent on, this means a blood-bender was causing more blood-bending. Blood-bending within blood-bending in other words."

**This Chapter will go on to explain more next chapter**

**Now to tell you about my other stories. My IDK, Maybe, I think, ILY story is modern LOK with bending and lots of text talk. It's just a one shot for now though.**

**Then there's I Hate That Smile. A Neji Hyuga story about how he hates people's meaningless smiles. I haven't posted it yet but I have the first to chapters. It will be a long story like this one but not to this same structure. Hope to be posting by December 10th.**

**Okay well thanks for reading!**


	17. The Hearing Closes

Voices filled the large hall.

"Order!" The judge boomed across the hall. He gave a nod to the council member to continue questioning, "Everyone but Ms Katara is dismissed from the podiums."

"Now, Ms Katara, assuming you are correct, do you recognise any features which may help us catch this blood-bender?" The council member looked up at her with respect unlike he had for all the others.

"Well, as I stated earlier, it was not a full moon on the night of the 10th. Therefore, the culprit must have a similar blood-line to that of Yakone's to be able to blood-bend with out a full moon."

The council member nodded, "That's all well and good, but how can we conclude that it was Tahno was being Brain bent into blood-bending? All victims claim they didn't feel much pain till the last moments."

Katara nodded, "If it was blood bending within blood bending of course it is going to be weaker. The range of the blood-bending was very far even for someone as skilled as Yakone!"

"So who exactly was blood-bending? Tahno or some other person? And is Tahno even a blood-bender?"

"Tahno had to have been a blood-bender as Brain bending can only make people do things they are actually capable of," Katara said. Tahno's face turned white as he thought to himself 'This isn't good. Even I didn't know I was a blood-bender!'. Katara swallowed and continued, " However he was under the influence of a descendant of Yakone's blood-bending. So, his bending was going to be stronger. And just to confirm this for you, his bending was very strong, it was just weak because of such a distance and the bending being woven through two people instead of just one. The only recorded members of Yakone's blood-line are, Yakone, Noatak, Tarrlok and two question marks."

The judge scribbled down some notes. Wrinkles creased his face as he thought. Then he finally spoke, "A hearing for Mr. Mako of Republic City shall be held on the 4th of December! For now, what does the council think?"

"Innocent!"  
"Innocent!"  
"Innocent!"

"Guilty!"

"Innocent!" Tenzin smiled at Korra.

"Tahno of Republic City is freed from all charges and is considered innocent!" The judge announced. "The police will come in to further asses the situation and follow the trail of Yakone's descendant. Thankyou and please be safe." The judge hopped of his seat and left.

A police force member un-locked Tahno's hands. Tahno ran over to Katara, "Thankyou so much Ms. Katara!"

"It really was no problem. I can't stand to see people blamed for things they didn't do. Besides, any friend of Korra is a friend of mine." And Katara pulled Tahno in for a motherly hug which Tahno accepted although he was rather cautious of his appearance to the public.

* * *

Mako sat in his chair with his eyes wide open. He had to have a hearing! HIM! He just couldn't believe the mess he had gotten himself caught in.

Asami placed her hand on his lap, "If you could take it all back, would you?" She got up and left him and whispered over her shoulder, "You have to prove yourself."

'If I could take it back, would I? My answer is what decides everything. Unfortunately I would never take any of it back. And not because of hatred any more, but because of how much more I know myself now. Huh, no hard feelings Tahno, I won't like you but I'll put up with you. Besides, you and I seem...similar. And Asami's right. Now I have to prove myself, even if I end up in jail.'


	18. The Family Tree:An Astounding Discovery!

**Yes, yes. I realise that it hasn't been very romancy recently, but stay with me... it's coming!(I think! I actually only have a sketchy plan of the story) P.S this little chapter is rather confusing! Although I really like it! Yeah I know this is a romance fanfic, not a detective one, but still!**

"The files still leave us with only question marks. What do you think Saikhan?" Lin said turning to her co-chief.

"Well, we have no records of any of the question marks we have gathered so far, so we can presume that they haven't entered Republic City under their own name and they were not born here, unless the files were destroyed. The importance of this investigation is high, am I correct, so there is no guessing?"

Lin nodded whilst splaying out the papers of information they had on the dimly lit table, "Yes, this is the number one priority. This could be the start of a new revolution and it has a direct link to the Avatar and Amon."

Saikhan grumbled and fell back in his seat. This was just swell! "Alright, so what course of action do we take? The police has been passive for much too long after Amon. I feel that we are becoming overly confident."

"I agree. Wait, look at this paper!" Lin sat up bolt upright, "It's Yakone's family tree."

Saikhan rushed over to the paper and stared at it. "You know what this means right?"

Lin tilted her head, "Yeah, a whole new three posibilities, two of which are currently living in Republic City and one in the North Pole."

"All this time! We should've just looked at the older files! Who would've thought Yakone had a sister? I mean why didn't we even consider that he may have siblings?"

Something caught Lin's attention on the old piece of paper, "This says there was a divorce on the sisters side of the family and then remarriage. So this women was married to a man, they had one child- a suspect. Then the man went on and remarried, but the women didn't. The man then had two more children- not suspects."

"Yeah, so what's so strange about that?"

"Well, if you look at more recent documents and files," Lin was getting excited now, "One of the children who aren't considered suspects, as they didn't have any blood-bending genes, had a son."

"Yes..." Saikhan was getting tired of riddles.

"His name was Tahno."

"Things just got a whole lot more complicated," Saikhan sighed, "Nice discovery though Lin. Any way, there's Yakone's sister, her child and who's the last suspect?"

"Her child's child. But your missing the point! Yakone's sister, is Tahno's half great aunt, her child is Tahno's half uncle, and his child Tahno's half cousin."

"Oh!" Saikhon suddenly realised the connection there," So since we haven't seen Tarrlok or Noatak in a couple of good months, and Yakone is dead, we should probably start investigation with Yakone's sister's side of the family, especially because of the relationship they have with Tahno."

"Precisely."

* * *

Korra spent all of that night next to Tahno. She was terrified that something would happen during the night to him. And she was so confused. Were they after Tahno, or her? She sometimes forgot that she was the Avatar after all.

Tahno mumbled something in his sleep, causing Korra to leap up in the air.

"Huh," Tahno mumbled as he woke. His hair flopped over his face in a very awkward way.

"You just scared me, go back to sleep."

"Why don't you go to sleep and stop worrying," Tahno jabbed her in the stomach.

"Okay, okay." Korra slid into the bed and closed her eyes. She felt the warm body of Tahno press against her and his arm snake around her. She let out a sigh. When would it all be over? When would they finally get a peaceful, non-caotic relationship?

"You're tense," Tahno mumbled, "Stop stressing."

"Good night Tahno."

"Night Korra."

Korra closed her eyes and Tahno gently kissed her on the forehead. To him, she was most beautiful when she was sleeping, so why did she deprive him of the sight? Why did she worry so much and deprive herself of sleep? Sometimes Tahno felt it was his fault and that maybe he should leave her so she'd be happier. But in the end he decided that it would only hurt her more.


	19. Guilty!, The Bigger Man

"Mako of Republic City is found guilty for abusive behaviour towards Mr. Tahno. He will therefore have 2 months in prison and serve 10 hours community service. Thankyou everyone and please be safe."

The gavel was slammed down hard. The sound made him flinch and it seemed to viberate on for eternity. Everything had moved so quickly, but it all looked like it was in slow motion now. Asami gently placed a hand on his own. Mako had gotten himself sent to jail, but he was still yet to prove himself. He felt ashamed and rather like a failure. Because in Korra's eyes he was. How he could've been so brutal? He was almost as bad as an animal.

Mako was taken over to a little table in the corner of the large hall to fill out some paper-work and then he was taken by the police. He closed his eyes, he soo deserved this.

As he exited the building, he looked over to Korra. She lowered her eyes and refused to look at him. Mako really missed the good times they had spent together and wished that everything would go back to normal. Before Amon, before this whole revolution, before Tahno.

'I really am a terrible person' was his glum thoughts, if only he had the courage to voice them.

* * *

"Narda, Hablan and Yohna also known as Yohnellica."

"Is that in the order of birth?"

"Yes," Lin nodded, "Hablan currently lives in the North Pole according to our sources."

"So, we do raids and questioning?"

"I suppose so. But the thing that really bothers me, is why does Tahno's family have something against him? Or is it because Tahno was the only blood-bender they knew of that could do their dirty work for them? We should probably ask Tahno about his connection with his family, you know, whether or not they may have anything against him."

"Mmm, we probably should," Saihkan replied gruffly.

"For some odd reason, I feel that this has little to do with Tahno and more to do with the Avatar herself."

"You can't say things like that without evidence Lin."

"I know."

* * *

Mako looked out from behind metal bars. It was gloomy and melancholy in prison. The police officer stood jangled with his keys as he tried to find the right one. Mako was worried. Why would they be coming for him so soon? Did he have another trial.

"You're not getting out yet. A visitor is just here to talk to you," the police officer pulled the heavy metal bars aside.

A visitor! Asami perhaps, Mako thought. Or maybe Bolin or Korra. He hadn't had a visitor yet, then again it had only been two days. The officer led him to a small room. On one end of the room there was a chair facing the wall, and at the wall there was a small window with tiny holes punctured in it.

"Sit down. You have 10 minutes before I come and collect you." The police officer walked out of the room leaving Mako to gaze in confusion at the chair. He hesitantly took a seat looking down carefully at his feet, when he noticed movement on the other side of the glass. He almost shouted in shock, as he had not been expecting a person to be sitting in a room opposite him.

"Mako?"

Mako slowly looked up to face the man, "Tahno?" Mako held back his laughter. Fancy that, Tahno came to visit _him!_ What could he possibly want now? And what on earth could he have to say to him?

"Ah, good. I was worried they wouldn't let you have visitors yet."

"Uh, yeah me too. So what did you want to talk about?"

Tahno ran a hand through his jet black hair as he fixed his fringe, "Well, I thought you'd come here with an officer."

"Why does that matter?" Mako was getting very interested now. When there wasn't a response Mako stood up, "I'll go get one if you like?..."

"Please do," Tahno grunted.

Seconds later Mako came back with the officer, "What is it?" The man seemed aggravated and obviously wasn't in the mood for idle conversation.

"Hello, officer. I'd just like to say that, I've decided that I would like to release Mr. Mako from all his charges of abuse against me."

There was silence for a moment. Mako still couldn't believe what he had heard. After all of his thinking about how he still would never forgive Tahno (as he was quite stubborn), Tahno had been the bigger man and had forgiven him. He felt really awful. "What?" was all he managed to get out.

"I said, I would like to free you of all-"

"I heard you the first time!" Mako looked at the officer next to him.

"Alright then, Mr. Tahno. I'll talk to Beifong and Saikhan about it. He should be released within 24 hours.

At that moment, Saikhan burst through the door, "I swear it's been more than 10 minutes Verokk and I told you he was only allowed 10."

"Cheif Saikhan, Mr. Tahno wishes to release Mr. Mako."

"A release?" Saikhan mumbled, "Very well, I'll get the paper-work."


	20. The Exploration of 8 Sharnak

Saihkan was relieved to have less things to worry about. For starters, Mako had been released. And then there was the Tahno Brain Bending incident which they had a pretty good idea on what they should do. So there was a clear path of what to do from there on which meant less sitting around and guessing.

Both Lin and Saihkan had refused the officers who had wished to accompany them on their house visits. It made perfect sense that they should take as many men as possible, they were dealing with blood-benders, however Lin wanted the mission to be closed off to anyone besides her and Saihkan until it was over.

8 Sharnak street could be found to the west of Air Temple Island. It was in the backstreets which made it all the more suspicious. Lin watched as the men in the ally's parted for her and Saihkan. It wasn't everyday that someone of their level of authority came by the Alliome districts as the people of Republic City called them. (Please note, I made up the term Alliome district and 8 Sharnak street!) The people within the district were usually those who couldn't afford much or had a bad reputation with the law. Lin felt as if she stuck out like a sore thumb.

When they reached the building, Lin rapped gently on the door. When no response came she knocked harder, pressed her ear to the door and said, "Narda, open up!" Lin didn't dare mention that she was the police, other wise Narda would never open the door. After a while of waiting, Lin got fed up, "Maybe she's not home." Saihkan nodded in agreement. Just as they turned to leave the door creaked open. They quickly turned back.

They were very surprised with what they saw, instead of a 60 year old women, a 40 year old man stood with a blank expression on his face.

"Hablan! Who the spirit's is at the door?!" A voice yelled from further inside the door.

Hablan! Lin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Hablan was supposed to be in the North Pole, where he lived.

"Police." The answer was one worded. Lin guessed he didn't talk much. The thump of feet on wood echoed throughout the house. A women stood next to Hablan with a phone in her hand.

"Hello, is this the residence of Narda?" Saihkan said rather reluctantly.

"Yes!" Spat the woman. Lin looked her up and down. Her thick gray hair jutted out in all direction and her face was sallow with a grayish tinge to it. He clothes hung limply to on her body. The traditional water tribe clothing was not brown or blue like it normally was. It was grey, sky blue and white. The women was no taller than 5 foot. She then turned to Hablan. He wore traditional water tribe clothes and had his hair tied in one high pony tail on the top of his head which was then separated in to two later on. His face looked much like that of Tarrloks except his skin tone was lighter. Lin supposed he was 6,1.

"We would like to take you in for questioning-"

"About what! Narda done nothin' the police should worry 'bout!" The women pointed at herself.

"I was getting to the point," Lin said, "And we think you may have done something. It especially strange that Hablan is staying with you since he's supposed to be in the North Pole!"

"So what! I'm his mother," Narda crossed her arms grumpily.

"Well, that may be so however it is strange that you should be together at this particular time. Now have you heard of the recent events of Tahno and his blood-bending?" Saihkan asked.

There was a silence. Much to long for Lin's liking. Narda gulped, "Yes." Her voice was much more calm and defeated than it was before.

"May we please come in?" Lin asked.

"COME IN!? DO I REALLY HAVE AN OPTION POLICE CHEIFS?!" Narda yelled incredibly loudly. Even the people on the road after Sharnak could hear it. Probably most of the Alliome district could hear. Then Lin could hear a slight shuffling in the house.

"No you don't really have an option. You also don't have an option to not let us inspect your house," Lin's eyes pierced Narda's face.

"What are you suggesting?" Narda whispered.

"I think you know perfectly well," Lin continued. It was so very tense for that moment. Then Lin walked in, pulling Saikhan behind her. The first thing she saw was how big the house was. Too big for one or even two people to live in. That's exactly why Lin was suspicious.

"Narda, Hablan, may we start by investigating the bedrooms?" Lin looked all around her as she spoke.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Narda chirped in an annoyed tone, "They're right this way." Narda carefully led them to a room, making sure they didn't spot anything that could be considered 'odd'. Unfortunately for Narda, Lin did notice it. There wasn't a window in the house to start with which was quite odd. There was the abnormally large size of the house. Then there was the occasional tiled that looked different from the others. Lin noticed them but never said anything. Other things included clothes of multiple different sizes that littered the house, which was strange since supposedly only two people lived in the building.

Narda opened the door to a bedroom. One single bed. "And where does Hablan sleep?" Saihkan asked.

"On the sofa," Narda said in a know-it-all tone of voice.

Lin grunted at this, "Alright," Lin could see Narda relax a bit at this, "and where do all the people currently under your house live?"

Narda froze. Hablan's face remained the same although he did tense. Narda spun to face the bathroom which was within her room. The slightly creamy, instead of white tile was had not been properly replaced and a small hole could be shown.

"Idiots!" Narda yelled.

"I think I'd like to see the rest of your house, including your basement and the people occupying it. They are a rather noisy bunch," Lin said.

"Good work," Saihkan whispered in Lin's ear, "I think something must be up with these people."

Just as Lin was about to go down the hole the door bell rang, "I'll answer that." Lin headed back to the front of the house and opened the door. She was greeted by a gas bomb exploding near her feet. She quickly covered her nose in fear that it may be poisonous. When the coloured gas faded she saw a finger laying at the doorstep.

"Who was it?" Narda could be heard yelling.

Lin walked back to her, "Say, do you have any enemies?"

"That depends. What happened?" The quiet Hablan said.

"Purple gas exploded when I opened the door and when it cleared I found this," Lin held up the severed finger. Narda snatched it off her and examined it.

"Hablan, put these with the other four. That's a whole hand now."

"Excuse me, but could you please explain exactly whose finger that is?" Saihkan asked.

"I think it's time you left." Narda glared at them.

"Oh we're not going quite yet."


	21. The Lie Detector

**If you're the kind of person who does chapter skips, you won't understand this story at all! So go back to the start and read! It's not that long. Actually, you can start from the chapter You're Perfect and it will still make sense.**

"This is a special piece of metal, created by Toph Beifong. Once attached to different points of the human body it can detect their heart rate and reactions as well as multiple other things. Toph used to call it a Pants of Fire Liar Catcher. We tend to call it a Lie Detector these days since I don't think Toph's name for it was all that...professional," Lin explained as she watched Saihkan hook Narda up with the device.

The woman snarled,"Oh yeah! And what makes you think I'm going to answer?! My personal life is my personal life!"

"If you don't answer we can use force. Plus if you lie, the metal sends a shock to you. And not a gentle shock, a painful one," Lin responded.

"Torture!" spat the Narda, "You police officers torture me!"

Lin rolled her eyes, "Let's begin. Yes or no, your name is Narda and the man standing behind you is Hablan."

"Yes," Narda watched the machine carefully.

"True or false, you are sister of Yakone."

There was a silence. Lin nodded to Saihkan. He picked up a remote with three buttons and pressed the second of the three. Narda leapt up as she was shocked.

"YES YES! My blasted brother."

"And you are a blood-bender, no? Who possess the same skill as Yakone as well as all your immediate blood-line," Lin continued.

"YES YES! My stupid blood-line!"

"And there are currently people living under your house?"

"Yes," Narda got quiet all of a sudden. Lin felt that this topic was of the utmost importance.

"And those people are all your relatives," Lin said after carefully thinking.

"Yes."

Saihkan couldn't believe this all. Things just seemed to get more intricate as Lin went on. Now there was an entire family of blood-benders below them. This was a dangerous situation. Although they did have Narda and Hablan strapped down as well as sealing off the exits to the underground. No one was going down and no one was coming up!

"How many are there?"

"6 not including myself or Hablan. They were unrecorded so you probably didn't know about them."

"Are they the only other relatives besides Yakone, Tarrlok and Noatok that have the special blood-bending genes?"

"No."

Lin took down note of that. She was about to continue on that topic when another thought came to her head, "If your ex-husband wasn't a blood-bender, how come Tahno can blood-bend?"

"Idiot! Think about it. Tahno's mother was a blood-bender. Just not with the special genes that allowed her to blood-bend whenever."

"Do you have a family name?" Lin wanted to get as much information about the family themselves as possible.

"Yes, but we rarely use it. The Kaundi (pronounced Cown-die)branch. Tahno's side of the family was Faharu branch."

Lin took some more notes, "So did you brain-bend Tahno?"

"No." A shock of electicity was sent through wires. Narda screamed in pain, "YES YES. AARGH." The shock stopped and Narda's body became limp.

"Alright, back to earlier points. Whose the other blood-benders with the special genes that isn't under your roof?"

Narda closed her eyes, "Yhona and Jaidi."

"What does Yohnellica have to do with this whole event?"

"She was the one. The one who places the finger at the door. Once every second day it's happened now. She'll explode poisonous gas at our front and leave a finger of our dear Jaidi who she kidnapped and has held hostage."

"Why would she do that to you?" Saihkan asked. He was starting to get more and more confused.

"Because she doesn't agree with what we're doing. So she tortures Jaida. Just like she did to Goulo. First it's toes, then it's fingers and then it's bigger stuff. Hands, feet, noses, ears, even a leg. And then finally the head. We colleect them all."

"What are you doing?"

Silence. Minutes of silence. Saikan was about to hit the button again when Narda yelled, "WAIT! Okay. Noatak and us were an ally. Even Tarrlok knew what we were doing. We were avenging Yakone, my brother. We were avenging ourselves. Everyone in the Kaundi branch had their bending taken by the Avatar. Except Noatak who was missing. When we one day met him again in the equalist rally's he returned our bending to us, but only if we helped him with his mission to ereadicate all bending except our own noble branches. So we are striking to main point, the Avatar."

"I knew it!" Lin whispered, "Why Tahno though?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Narda scoffed, "Because Tahno is the closest blood-bender to the Avatar. I was hoping he'd draw her in and kill her. But instead he caught some dim witted White Lotus scum and that foul Mako teen."

"Yohnellica, why was she so against it?"

"Yohna is a fool! She believes the Avatar is what will some day make our branch second superior. That by being the only benders, we shall be hated. By doing such evil, no one shall follow us. The Avatar to her is an ally. But the Avatar is only here to stand in our way. To be second best is like playing a fool's game. One should always aim for the top. And if we are to reach the top, we must eradicate what currently sits there. The most powerful Avatar."

"Why must you be the top?! Do something so horrid? What is this obsession?"

"Our branch has a gift like no other. We wish to be most superior and respected. We will have ultimate control, even if I am dead, my spirit longs to see the day where we are not seen as criminals but rather as leaders, hereos, masters, gods! If there is our unique bending style which no one can defeat, why must any other exist? It will create equality. A single leader over a sea of non-benders. It is truly an ideal world. This world needs a god, we wish to provide them with one."

Lin leaned back. So they had caught their criminals and she could already say they were guilty. Plus she had secretly recorded the entire encounter with them, so there was no way Narda could deny anything she had said.


	22. Ice-Skating

"Let's do something," Tahno was lying on Korra's bed with Korra half draped over his body.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I don't care. Let's go ice-skating. It's soo close to Christmas. It's funny, it's almost been a year since you first came to my apartment to see me," Tahno snuggled up into Korra's fur trimmed clothes. It was much to cold to do anything besides ice-skate.

Korra's face lit up, "Okay!" Then she hopped off of the bed quickly, leaving Tahno hugging thin air. He sighed and slowly got off as well. Korra was all to eager too leave. Instead of wearing his usual black cloak, he exchanged it for a long black trench coat lined with dark purple on the hem and ice blue stitching. Korra even made him wear fluffy black ear-muffs which looked slightly our of place on him. Korra threw on a jacket and pulled him out of the house, taking along skates with her.

"I don't think the Yue is fully frozen yet, you know how big it is. It'd probably be a better option to go to the Trae Lake." (Trae in native tongue meaning White. Yeah and I made that word up too!) Tahno murmured. He shoved his hands in his great coats pockets and allowed Korra to link arms with him. It was soo cold that he could practically see his breath.

"Trae? Wouldn't the Hyun be a better option?" (Hyun meaning Black, also made up) Korra asked, "I mean, it's supposed to be less cold at the Hyu during these hours because of it's position. And you know, although you were born in the North, doesn't mean you won't be affected by your Muddy Swamp genes! You'll get cold."

"Not if I have your body heat," Tahno chimed with a smirk on his face.

Korra laughed and gave him a massive bear hug as they continued to walk, "Okay, okay, Trae it is. Don't blame me though if you get cold."

So they headed to the north. All the while they idly chatted about things that were so trivial. After all of the events that had happened had made them yearn for more frivolity in their lives. Occasions for stupidity were rather rare for Tahno and especially Korra. So when they could relax a bit, they wanted to fully indulge themselves.

"I'm really proud of you. You know, for letting Mako go," Korra whispered into coat as she once again hugged him.

"What else did you expect me to do?" All Tahno got in response was a mumble into his coat which sounded rather like 'I dunno'.

Tahno slipped on his skates, "It'll be faster if we skate down this river which leads to the Trae." Korra nodded and put on hers as well. And then they speed off. Tahno was rather speedy, Korra, who hadn't skated much as a child because of her Avatar training and had most certainly skated recently, was slipping a little bit on the ice. Not too terribly of course. Just as she was about to fall at one point Tahno caught her from behind. He swiftly skated in front of her and held her arms secure. Then he helped her to skate slowly across the frozen river. Korra wasn't patient though, and Tahno had to deal with that, but it was farely simple with cold kisses as an incentive. One on her forehead got her motivated enough to catch up with him when he let go.

When they finally hit the Trae river, it was surprisingly desolate, "This is why I wanted to come here," Tahno whispered as they stood still in the middle with his head right next to Korra's ear, "So I can be alone with you. Everyone's at the Hyun."

"Ah, so, are you cold yet?"

"I must admit, I'm a bit chilly."

"Perfect." Now Korra took control. She'd gotten used to her skates by now. She wrapped her arms around Tahno's waist, "Kay, so let's see how long you last. Anyway, what do we do!?"

"I'm fine. Now... I know, let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Korra lifted her eyebrows.

"I think you'll like it. It's called Ten Fingers."

"Never heard of it," Korra sat down on the side of the frozen lake.

"Well, let's just say it's a game passed down in my family," Tahno sat down next to her.

"Just say you made it up!" Korra punched him gently.

"No, it's a real game. Okay so, rules are simple. Everyone starts with ten fingers. You lose fingers by not being able to complete a challenge. Once you lose a finger, you can't use it for any challenges. Each player takes it in turns to pick a challenge. You lose by having no more fingers. Oh and I forgot to mention, when you lose a finger you have to ice it together with the others. This game is always played on ice because every challenge has to incorporate water-bending. But some people play Ten Fingers Earth style or Fire style."

"Okay seems simple enough. Who goes first?" Korra stretched her back mucles.

"Usually you flip a coin, heads or tails. A rock, smooth or rough. A piece of ice smooth or bumpy. But in this case, you can go first. Try to make it challenging, but there has to be one where there can be only one winner and one or two losers."

"Got it! Okay... I challenge you...to...a lap around the Trae, dirty style," Korra said smiling.

"Dirty style? Great, all your gonna do is trip me up."

"Pretty much."

"Hhmph. So compassionate, Uh-vatar."


	23. Ten Fingers

"Okay, so the finishing and starting line is here," Korra used water bending to dent the ice in a line. Both Korra and Tahno shuffled behind it, "How do we decide when we go?"

"Ah, well usually there's a third person, but in this case, let's count down from five together," Tahno flicked his fringe out of his face.

"Alright!" Korra took up her position.

"Five!" They said together. Tahno took up his position as well.

"Four!" Korra glanced over at Tahno and he replied with his amused smirk.

"Three!" Tahno flexed and relaxed his fingers.

"Two!" Then there was silence, no one moved.

"One!" The first thing Tahno was greeted by as he tried to move was a block of ice in front of his skate. He remembered the time he'd done the same thing in the bending arena to Korra except it was against the rules then. Now, it was encouraged. Korra had made a good 10 metres of distance by the time Tahno had managed to get his skate out of its prison. He took off after her and at the same time sent turrets of ice jutting out from the lake. Korra weaved through them swiftly but unforunately made the mistake of looking back to poke her tongue out at Tahno. Instead of seeing his annoyed face, she had a whole pile of shaved ice ditched in her face before she heard the sound of skates over-taking her, "Nice try Uh-vatar!"

Korra wiped the slush from her face and skated on. She pushed her hands onto the ice and watched as the vibration traveled. When it finally hit it's target, the circle of ice on which Tahno was skating turned to slush. Luckily for Tahno, he stuck out his hands and hardened the ice, just enough so that he wouldn't fall.

Tahno was still ahead by about 20 metres or 40 paces. They were already three quarters around the lake so Korra figured she had to find a way to speed up, at that moment! Thrusting her hands fowards, she smoothed all the ice in front of her. Next she jutted out her heels and flung her arms back, causing the ice to help propel her.

Tahno was near finish line, when she iced his skate again and over took him to win, "That's one finger down for you, pretty boy!"

Tahno grunted. Tahno iced his left thumb to his palm, "Alright. My turn. I challenge you to a snowball fight. First person to get hit loses. You start on that side and I start on this side."

"You're on!"

* * *

To Tahno's absolute surprise, Korra won again. 10-8

Korra challenged Tahno to a match in the middle of the lake. She'd melted the area surronding the circle they were fighting in, so whoever got knocked out got wet too! Tahno one that one and his beloved hair was saved for a while longer. 9-8.

Then Tahno challenged Korra to a game of hide and seek in a whole cloud of mist. Korra had won that, only because she'd hidden under the ice in a bubble! 9-7

Rowing, Tahno won 8-7.

Walking on water. Korra. 8-6.

Biggest splash. Poor Tahno got his hair all wet, although he did win. 7-6.

Ice pet battling, which was invented by Tahno's family. Everyone was to make a battle pet out of a given amount of ice and battle anothers pet. Tahno won. 6-6.

Swimming race. Tahno. 5-6. Korra's whole left hand was gone.

Ice sinking was when each person had a circle to cut out. The catch was, they weren't allowed to water-bend, only skate around it loads of times till the ice finally wore thin and sank. Tahno. 4-6.

Holding breath under water. Korra. 4-5. Now it was Tahno's turn to only have one hand.

Biggest bubble blown (you know cause I always thought bubble-bending sounded cool and their water-benders.). Tahno. 3-5.

Tag, dirty style of course. Korra. 3-4.

Ice skiing, which was difficult for Korra with only three fingers. Tahno. 2-4.

Don't Sink, in which one person tried to cross the ice whilst the other tried to melt it at the same time. In this game you have to place once for each person. They both got sunk, so they both lost a finger. 1-3.

Tahno knew he had to come up with something difficult for someone with only one finger left. So he went with Push me Over. The whole challenge pretty much consisted of one trying to push the other over. Tahno won. 0-3.

* * *

"Look's like I win!"

"Put some ice in it!" Korra replied shoving ice in Tahno's mouth.

Tahno quickly melted it, "When we get home, let's ice Bolin to his chair! I've always wanted to do it. My younger brother lived in the Southern Water Tribe with our Aunt. He always wanted to ice people. Geez, he always was so worried that one day he wouldn't be able to bend. Then it seemed stupid to everyone, but now after Amon."

"Wait! What was his name?" Korra's eyes lit up.

"Ronu..." Tahno was very confused.

"I used to know Ronu! We were really good friends. The best. Spirits! You guys are very similar."

"Were very similar," Tahno looked down at his hands, "Ronu was excuted by some other branch which was some how related to us. He was removed from all records. Apparently, father was in a previous relationship. But something was wrong with Ronu's genes. I think he had incredible bending skill, like-"

"He possesed Avatar skills. That's why I knew him. They would keep us in the same compound. They thought he could air bend but it was really just the water in the air. Ronu had a sister, what happened to her?"Korra asked.

"She was a half sister. No relation to me. Both of my parents were in previous relationships. Our half-sister was from out mother's previous relationship. Korra I want you to be careful," Tahno said as he and Korra skated back along the river they had first came by.

"Why? I'm perfectly safe."

"Yes, for now. But I think Ronu was killed because they thought he was the Avatar. And with all the recent happenings, I can't help but feel that they are after you now."

Korra looked away from Tahno and whispered, "Maybe."

Sometimes Korra wished that she wasn't the Avatar and was just your average water-bender. Then her and Tahno would be less complicated.

**Okay so maybe this will go for longer than 25 chapters! Maybe 30 at most!**


	24. The Search For Yohna (I)

**I know most people hate OC's but there weren't enough characters yet to make an interesting plot like. It's not line their the main character though!**

Narda, Hablan were found guilty and sent to prison. All the people living under their house had been tied up and questioned, almost all of them found guilty except for a few children. A police search was still in progress for the mysterious Yohnellica. Everything seemed to be resolving itself. But once Korra heard of the news and how people really were after her, she couldn't stop worry. It didn't sit well with her and her Avatar instincts told her that it wasn't over yet. As a matter of fact, she wasn't even sure if this war had begun.

"As the Avatar, it is my responsibilty to help with the search of Yohna," she had said it almost everyday to the police cheifs. Everytime she had visited the police station, she had looked worse and worse as if she hadn't any sleep.

"Saikhan, I don't think this is good for her health. Maybe we should let her join but not be on the front lines. We don't know what game this Yohna is playing," Lin whispered into Saihkan's ear.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Lin, I am co-cheif with you."

Lin raised her brows, "And I understand Korra better than you do, therefore I'm making this decision."

Saihkan threw his hands in the air and whispered to the ceiling, "Why am I even here."

* * *

Korra joined the search party along with Tahno who'd insisted he'd have to come to protect her. Korra knew that both Tahno and her were very stubborn and that once he had made up his mind, he wasn't going to change it. The search party had raided two businesses and one house, with no luck. Everyday, Korra was getting more and more anxious and Tahno could sense that.

"Korra, you're getting sick and tired of the way the police are running this mission aren't you?" Tahno said one day as they were preparing lunch in the kitchen.

"Yes. But there's nothing else to do. I don't have any rights to be able to raid. I need a commissionary to be able to do that. Plus that police would be totally against anything besides quiet little raids in areas that have the smallest possibilty," Korra grumbled as she chopped carrots.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Korra stopped chopping in thought as soon as the question had escaped Tahno's lips.

"We need to do some detective work. Not necessarily ask questions, but find a trail and follow it. Once that's done we should have a more firm idea of where Yohna is."

Tahno chuckled a bit, "That doesn't sound like something you'd say. I thought you'd want to bust down doors and get really angry at people for no real reason. But I suppose stalking does sound a little like you," there was a long pause, "we could do it you know. We could leave the search party, request authority for a our own mission and do it your way."

"Are you serious?" Korra said through pieces of carrot she was munching on, "And if we were to do that, why leave the search party? They'd give us plenty of information from their raids. And I don't think we should request authority till we really need it, other wise the police will try and stop us. But if we have a trail on Yohna then the police will more likely give it to us. It's not like they have to know until we do something illegal, right?"

"True. Okay then, let's do it!" Tahno said.

"When are we going to find the time though?"

"What do you mean?" Tahno drained some noodles he'd been cooking.

"Bolin told me. He and some other pro-benders and workers, they're almost done. The arena, it opens in a month."

Tahno's eyes lit up, "Seriously!?"

"Yeah, you and you're Wolfbats can join up again."

"Oh, right..." Tahno said quietly, "Well, you see, Shaozu and Ming left. I haven't heard from them in a really long time."

"Tahno, you might not know this, but you don't have to apply with your original team. Just find an earth-bender and a fire-bender and you're good to go. And promise me, no cheating."

"Yes, yes. I won't cheat. I promise. But where am I going to find two benders?"


	25. The Search For Yohna (II)

"Korra, I'd like to introduce you to my child hood friends!" Tahno swung his arm out to the two men who sat before her.

"Hello!" She chirped, rather excited to finally meet some of Tahno's old friends from before he was a jerk.

"This is Yan, he's an earthbender. And this is Brolli, he's a fire-bender."

"So this is the famous Korra," Brolli said. His ash black hair fell lopsidely over his brown eyes. At first to Korra he looked like Mako, but she shook that thought out of her mind. He actually looked nothing like Mako. He continued, "Man, you're all Tahno ever mailed about. And I swear, some of that stuff was super sappy."

"I think she gets it Brolli," Tahno said nervously. When Korra cracked up laughing Tahno sighed with relief.

"Well, you guys still gonna be the Wolfbats or what?" Korra bumbled whilst she rocked on her chair, kicking around her feet like a 4 year old girl.

"That name has a bad reputation now. We feel that changing it would be for the best of the team," Yan whispered quietly. So he was _that _kind of person, Korra thought. Not in a bad way at all though.

"We're the Mongoose Dragons!" Brolli chimed whilst flexing his arm muscles. In reply Korra flexed hers, proving they were bigger. "Whatever," Brolli mumbled.

* * *

Korra pulled the black mask over her mouth and signalled to Tahno to follow with a wave of her arm. They scurried like little mice through the trees and flowers of the courtyard. Guards and sentries marched quietly around, not really paying much attention. They never expected any invasions. After all, this was the abandoned Sato property. Tahno and Korra had found reason to believe though, that it was still thriving with life. Who would be paying for guards anyway if it was abandoned? They had found clues that led them to the property. On an earlier search of the side alley's they found the corpse of a Kaundi member who they believed to be Jaidi. He was wrapped in a blanket with the Sato crest printed in the corner.

* * *

(Two Weeks ago)

"Here's what I think," Tahno whispered to Korra, "When she found out the police were after he, she ditched the body to get rid of as much evidence as possible. I say she's staying at the Sato's. With it's undergrounds, it's the perfect place for her to live at the current time. Who knows if she's left it though. But we might be able to get a trail on her."

On further inspection of the body, Korra found a slip of paper curled in Jaidi's shirt pocket. Korra pulled it out and read it. Then she passed it to Tahno.

"Even better. He must've written this before his fingers starting coming off," Tahno said.

"Mmm. So that means if you were right, and she was at the Sato's that she's going back."

Korra looked down at the slip again.

'She will never leave. Things are too precious there. It is too risky to leave. She will come back. I will rot here with her in her sins. Deep in the place where it never sees the sun. Where both she and I will never see that poisonous full moon.'

Poetry. A weak attempt for a mind on the verge of insanity. If anyone was to ever find his corpse, they'd know his story. That's what he'd intended.

"Undergrounds." Korra said confidently.

* * *

The door quietly creaked as crept into the shed. Tahno held Korra's hand in his. Sure enough, the entrance to the underground was open.

"You were right Tahno. She's here."

She looked back at the full moon and then back to Tahno. Then they crept down the tunnel.


	26. The Discovery of Yohna and,,,!

The darkness choked them as they struggled to see. Korra refused to create a flame in fear that they'd be noticed. Tahno had grumbled, slightly annoyed and agreed. He was also grumpy because Korra had refused to take the cart down as well. So instead of being down the bottom in a zip, it took them much longer.

"Tahno, I'm scared." Korra whispered under her breath.

"It's okay, I'm here." She felt him grab her gloved hand and she relaxed a bit.

"Tahno, I'm scared. I don't want to lose my bending. Yohna might be able to do it too! I want to be able to play Ten Fingers with you and pro-bend and othr fun things." A single tear ran along her cheek.

Tahno could sense the water as soon as it welled in the crook of her eye, "Korra, please don't cry. If you lose your bending you'll still have me, okay."

As Tahno wiped away her tear in the dark Korra recalled that memory of Ronu, "Really Tahno?"

"Always."

"Okay." Korra took a deep breath and then dragging Tahno by her arm ran straight through the tunnel into the room at the end of the tunnel.

_Today is a full moon. Beware of it's poisnonous properties._

* * *

"M-Mako?"

"Korra!" Mako stood up from her chair at the table. There were five other vacant seats. On the table sat a mug of steaming tea and a map of the city.

"What are you doing here?" Tahno snarled and stood in front of Korra as if to claim her as his. Then a rustle around the corner caught his attention. Another door opened and closed. Asami walked in the room and sat down with her cup of tea. She sat down, as if she expected Korra and Tahno to show at this particular time. "I asked you what you were doing here!"

"What's all the noise for!" A female's voice yelled from the same room.

"It's nothing Yohna!" Mako yelled back.

"Yohna!? Were you in on this the entire time?...Answer me Mako." Korra ran around Tahno and held Mako by the neck of his shirt.

Then the door opened and Bolin walked through with his cup of tea. Korra's head snapped and he looked at him in confusion, "Oh, hey Korra! Hey Tahno! Do me a favour and don't kill my bro too bad before he gets a chance to explain, okay?" Korra dropped Mako.

Then the door opened again and this time a young girl with black hair in a braid made of braids walked through. She had a slim figure and tanned skin. She did not wear water-tribe clothes, but instead a brown and grey military get-up. Her eyes sparkled red. So this was Yohna.

Her harsh voice pierced the darkness, "Avatar...and friend. Welcome."

Korra blinked blankly. "Can some one tell me what the spirit's is going on?"


	27. Deception

"Mako. You want to do the talking?" Yohna sat down at the table and threw her legs up onto it.

Mako looked over at the girl and gulped, "Korra. This is Yohna. We joined her forces two month or so ago."

Two months ago...the words ticked in Korra's head. After the incident. So why did they come here now? She tapped her foot expecting more.

Mako shifted nervously, "Okay, well it's a long story."

"Tell it all. Skip no parts." Tahno jumped into the conversation.

Mako sat down with everyone else and signalled to Tahno and Korra for them to join them. Korra and Tahno sat down hestiantly.

"Okay. It starts from the point where Tahno let me get released. When I was filling out my part of the release paper Saikhan said something to me about how the case was going. The name Yohna stood out to me. An ex-probender. From there I decided to do research at the Sato's abandoned house with Asami and Bolin. I figured that if I could catch who did it I could prove myself. I had a starting point with one of the suspects in the Sato's library in the pro-bending section. But when we arrived, we could tell in was occupied. That's when we found Yohna down here. She held us captive till we spouted exactly what our plan was. Then she told us her part in the entire incident."

Before Mako could continue Korra butted in, "So you knew Narda and Hablan were guilty and you said nothing for weeks?!

"No Korra. We didn't do nothing. We're doing things against the law down here. We hold people hostage. We have illegal documents that our eyes should never see. If we were to feed the police information, they'd become suspicious of us. Yohna is not a bad person. Korra she's on our side. She wants to join our force."

Tahno looked over at Korra before speaking, "Okay. So if this is all true. I have two questions. One, how do we know she won't just become the leader of this troup and use us? And how do we know she hasn't just gathered Team Avatar together to make the eradication easy? Hmmm? It's a full moon. She could do it."

Yohna's head lolled back and forth, "Spirits, you're actually a smart one." Everyone looked at each other hesitantly, did she just admit to wanting to eradicate them all,"You see, it would make sense for me to get rid of all possible threats. The Kaundi. All of them have to be eradicated. Then there's people who's emotions would interfere, and I have to get rid of them too. Just the Avatar and I."

Bolin got up from his seat and slowly backed away, "This chick is insane."

Yohna stood up menacingly, "Project 1, eradicate Kaundi is still operating as we speak. They're dropping dead right now. Poison shipments, bombs. All set for this exact time. This place is hooked and wired so tightly that if you even try to run a trap will instantiously kill you. Save your friends, Avatar, and yourself."

"I can't believe you tricked us." Mako spat.

Korra smirked, "I noticed she was a master of tricks the second we walked in. Even more so the second she walked in. This place isn't tightly wired. Tricks reflect light, the tunnel was left open letting moonlight seep in, so why did nothing shine brightly as we walked in? Plus, I saw how you blocked the escape exit, only way out is up, not down."

Yohna clapped, "Oh boy, and the Avatar is smart too! This makes things interesting. And let's see did, you figure out the last bit?"

"Yeah. You should've never been trusted, but I would still trust you completely if I ever met you again...which I know I won't." Korra looked Yohna directly in the eye.

"What are you talking about Korra?" Asami asked.

"Yohna is a Kaundi, this place is about to explode. She knew I was coming today. No, not that, she drew Tahno and I in with blood-bending. If I escape and lose all my friends, I would never live on. If I don't escape I die. The only choice is to escape with all my friends, and if I do, then I'll truly be the most powerful and this battle for power can stop. Yohna is the last Kaundi to be eradicated. It was an all or nothing gamble. Only the most powerful can live. And she wants the most powerful to be the Avatar, with no other distractions such as the Kaundi in the way."

Slowly everyone began to realise what was going on.

"Mako, I presume the reason why she wanted to join our forces was to get rid of the Kaundi and make the Avatar most powerful, correct?" Korra asked.

Mako nodded.

A loud boom from the top of the tunnell sounded. Korra knew what had happened. Their only exit had been blocked. With various different materials most likely, making it harder to bend their way out. And then she remembered the pure metal, which was un-bendable. She knew it would be there too.

"Let's play a game. 4 minutes 52 seconds to escape from a room with no doors, pure metal fully surronding it and night creatures lurking as well as me. If you win, you get to live and I die. If I win, we burn together."Yohna's teeth glinted just before the lights blinked out, "I forgot to mention, it's pitch black."

**Next chapter is gonna have Tahnorra in it and then almost all chapters after that are Tahnorra! So it's back to a sappy romance again...yay!**


	28. Hide & Seek & Die

Korra felt her nails dig into the flesh of her palm leaving a red mark. A hand rested on her shoulder to comfort her. And it felt as if that person was comforting her, because this was dead end. Tahno? Had he returned to that state of mind she'd once found him in? The one where all hope was gone.

"Korra." It was Mako. So where was Tahno? Only then did she realise the arms snaked around her waist and the lips pressed against her cheek, wet with tears. She had become so familiar to his touch that she hadn't even realised him there. She heard Bolin panting heavily on the floor and Asami choking slightly. Why had everyone given up hope soo soon?

"No." Korra whispered. "We have to move...now. There's no way I'm going to let us die here. So stop crying and being afraid."

She felt Mako's hand move off, and Tahno's lips detach themselves although his arms remained in place around her.

"We have to be fast. Let's start a flame so we can see," Mako started.

"No," Tahno jumped in, "don't be foolish. Yohna is patrolling around here. She sees where we are, she'll slit our throats on the spot."

"We can't bend the puremetal away from under the soil. However, we can physically remove it," Korra whispered, trying her best to be quiet.

"Are you insane?!" Bolin, still in absolute shock horror asked, "There's no way."

"It's the only way," Korra closed her eyes, "Everyone grab hands, we're running to the top, we'll attack the metal from there."

Everyone joined hands to form a line, with Korra at the front and Tahno and Mako protecting the rear. They quickly ran up in the general direction they supposed the blocked exit was. And they were right. They felt the platform they were standing on form a slight upwards slope as they ran through the tunnel. Korra's out-stretched arm stopped her from running into rock and metal and ice.

"Okay, Bolin, get rid of whatever rock and metal you can. Tahno, melt the ice and bend it out. Asami, go look out. Mako, you and I are going to try and melt the pure metal away."

In the darkness, all that could be heard was the movement of rocks and the squeak of metal as everyone got to work. Although the process was slow. There was no way they were going to make it in time...and Tahno could see that.

Walking over to Mako he pulled the firebender aside. "We have about 2 minutes of life left. At this rate we're going to die. No logic is going to save us, just brute strength. So..."

Mako sighed, "You're right. And I know what you're getting at. But no, she'd kill herself if that happened."

Tahno kicked a piece of rock on the floor, "I was thinking...I could stage it."

Mako lifted his eye-brows, "If you can come up with the plan I'll help make it work."

"I already have one." Tahno's eyes gleamed in the dark.

"Wait, why are you're eyes gleaming?"

"My plan is working, that's why. Yohna is here." Tahno smirked.

"Yohna's found us!" Asami alarmed the team.

* * *

The flurry of icicles plummeting down at them was sudden. The candle Yohna held in her hand reflected off Tahno's eyes. Mako realised this was Tahno's whole point. Yohna was always going to look at the main exit since they had the highest chance of going there. And Tahno, he was going to use Yohna.

"Spirits. Okay, everyone stay behind me!" Korra yelled.

The dimly lit tunnel revealed Tahno running past Korra, a fist of water from the wall in his hand, aiming straight for Yohna. As he did so, he turned around to face the group and mouthed something to Mako, that no one else seemed to realise.

'Light Candle'

And that was the last thing Mako saw before the tunnel was dark again. The candle had been extinguished.

"TAHNO!" Korra yelled, "You idiot!"

* * *

The slash of water was all that could be heard for a moment. Then a scream ripped the air. And then the light flickered back on. It was as if a massacre had occurred. Blood seeped through his clothes and ran through his hair. He mumbled a single word, "Korra." Before his eyes shut and he didn't move again.

Yohna stood, with the candle held close to her face, making her seem demonic.

"TAHNO!" The sound was piercing as it erupted from deep within Korra. Eyes, bright white and determined fixated on the girl known as Yohna, however no attack was aimed at the girl. Instead, a birage of every element was swung around the room as pieces of the cieling caved in and the walls were pushed far back. Pieces of pure metal were torn from the ground and thrown metres away. The levatating girl had created absolute chaos. A hole gaped in the exit, large enough for two big boulders to fit through. Mako, Bolin and Asami ran out and waited for Korra to follow as well. But the girl didn't move. Her eyes shone as brightly as ever.

A bloody and dirty figure slowly and quietly dragges its way over to Korra. It's hand gripped hers and pulled her back to earth.

Korra's eyes dimmed back to a azure blue. Suddenly remembering their situation, Korra grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him through the opening. A slight 'ping' sounded as Yohna dropped the candle in it's holder and the copper collided with the bloody ground. The squad of 5 ran across the lawn and looked through the gaping opening in the mouth of the tunnel in time to see Yohna collapse on the floor. Korra looked over at the boy once more, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and then grabbed him in her arms.

"YOU IDIOT. Don't ever do that again. H-how are you even alive?" Korra cried into Tahno's bloody shirt. The best he could do to console her, was place a gentle kiss on her forehead...and that was all that was needed.

The flash of white light burned their eyes and their ears seemed to ring endlessly as the workshed and it's underground passages exploded before them...and Korra sighed. It was all over. Finally, it would just be her and Tahno.

**Next Chapter will explain everything that happened in this one...so...There we go...I killed off almost all my OC's so it's fine...no more OC's to annoy people. Any way, I hope you could understand this chapter. Now, for people who don't what the hell im talking about...remember in episode 7 when they found the underground industry under the Sato's workhouse? Well this is where this, and the previous chapter take place. Just to clear that up! I'm aiming to finish this before the next season comes out...sooo...yeah. Long Authors note...anyway, hope you have enjoyed this Fanfic so far...**


	29. Aftermath

_The mysterious "Yohna" has committed suicide in the underground cambers of the Sato Mansion. She was seemingly allied with the Fire Ferrets Mako and Bolin as well as Asami Sato. Avatar Korra and Tahno Faharu were privately investigating the case, coming across Yohnellica themselves. It is stated that the woman triggered a bomb and closed off all exits with Pure Metal. The Avatar entered her spiritual Avatar state, causing the walls of pure metal to be struck down. Mako, Bolin, Miss Sato, the Avatar and Tahno all left safely with minimal injuries._

_And in sports, the pro-bending arena has reopened and team sign ups for the season has ended. The most promising team is the Fire Ferrets, after their spectacle last year. The Wolfbats have disbanded due to the Amon incident and team Captain Tahno has founded his own team called the Mongoose Dragons consisting of Captain Tahno and his childhood friends Brolli and Yan. So the question is asked, do they pose as a threat to the Fire Ferrets?_

_The traffic report for today is-_

The TV screen flickered into black as Tahno pushed down on the remote controls power button. Korra threw her legs up onto the sofa and huffed whilst Asami sipped delicately from her tea. Mako and Bolin glanced over at each other and then looked over at Tahno.

"Uh so, care to explain how the hell your alive?" Bolin asked.

Tahno chuckled to himself before saying, "That sounds like you **_wanted_** me dead."

"Seriously Tahno. You scared me to death. What happened?" Korra closed her eyes as if remembering everything she had felt from two days ago.

"Okay okay. So, I figured Yohna would come and find us at the top of the cave, and despite her telling us to run away from her, she was actually the only way to get out. I figured that if I was able to get a blood-bending grip on her-"

"Woah woah woah man," Bolin held up his hands in shock, "blood bending is pretty risky especially for someones who's never done it before."

"I know that," Tahno said annoyed, "but I did it anyway. I figured that if I did it before under a trance, I could do it again. So I put the candle out, and fought with Yohna for a bit. When I finally got a firm grip on her, I made it seem as if I had died, and got Mako to light the candle again. Me being "dead" would cause you to enter the Avatar State and break down the barriers. Then I release my grip, calm you down, and get us out of there. Easy as that."

There was a slight silence.

"Yohna was right. You really are a smart one Tahno." Asami whispered.

"A smart idiot!" Korra whacked Tahno in the arm, "Never stage your own death again."

"But Korra, if I hadn't have done that, none of us would be alive right now," Tahno grabbed Korra's hand, hoping she wasn't too mad at him.

"I know," the words were almost inaudible. Korra looked down at her feet as a few tears fell from her eyelids.

* * *

Korra lay in her bed, eyes wide open as she stared at the ceiling. So everything...it was over now? That's what they had assumed after Amon, but they were wrong. There was a whole other plan behind his actions. They had been wrong about everything, and now Korra was afraid it wasn't over.

The sliding door was pushed open and in walked Mako. He sat down at the edge of her bed, "Can't sleep?" Korra shook her head and shoved it back into her pillow. "I want you to know, Korra, that I think Tahno is a great guy." Mako threw his head back and looked up chuckling slightly. "I was such a jerk wasn't I. I'm really sorry."

Korra pulled her head out of her pillow, "Yeah you were," she said harshly before laughing slightly to herself, "almost as jerky as old Tahno." They both laughed at this.

"We cool?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. I can't hold a grudge against you anymore," Korra poked her team mate in the stomach.

"Oh hey Tahno wanted me to give this to you," Mako pulled a cream envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Korra. Then he got up, " That guy really loves you, you know," and left.

"Yeah he does," Korra whispered to herself once the door was shut again, "and I really love him."

**OKAY I KNOW IT'S REAAAAALLY LATE AND REALLY SHORT. But, there's only 1 or 2 chapters left. It depends whether I want to do two short chapters or 1 long one. The way things are looking it'll probably be 1. And it will be very fluffy and will be completely dedicated to Tahnorra. I swear, this Fanfic has been the longest project I've ever done!**


End file.
